Cinq pas entre les Portes et l'Arbre
by Alohomora
Summary: Chaque famille a ses secrets. Cinq faits sur les membres de la famille Finnigan. Warning : Histoire basée sur les événements décrits dans ma fic, "Les Portes", ne tient donc pas compte des tomes 5, 6 et 7
1. Premier pas : Seamus

**Titre** : _Cinq pas entre les portes et l'arbre_**  
Disclaimer** : L'univers de _Harry Potter _et les personnages sont une création de Rowling. Je ne touche nul argent avec ce texte.  
**Résumé **: Cinq faits sur chaque membre de la famille Finnigan. **  
Continuité** : Ce texte est un prolongement de ma fic, _Les Portes_. Par conséquent, le canon post-tome4 n'est absolument pas respecté (et il vaut mieux avoir lu ladite fic pour comprendre ce qui est en jeu dans cette histoire).**  
Note 1** : Cette fic (plus les quatre prochaines "Cinq fois que...") ainsi que _La Sorcière de Cork et l'Évadé d'Azkaban_ (un futur bonus pour _Les__ Portes_) appartiennent à un ensemble qui servira de transition entre l'univers _des Portes_ et celui de _Near the Tree_.**  
Note 2** : Il est laissé à la discrétion du lecteur de considérer cette fic comme la suite des _Portes_ ou non.

* * *

Premier Pas : Cinq fois où Seamus a eu peur

–o–

Seamus a huit ans la première fois qu'il entend une Banshee.

–

On a invité tante Dorothy, ainsi qu'oncle Pierce, Brendan et Kilian pour l'anniversaire de Papa. Il fait beau, la nuit s'installe tranquillement, déploie sa robe sombre et sa fraîcheur venue de la mer. On rit, on danse, on se souvient. Il y a de la musique, du gâteau et des flambeaux. Seamus, Brendan et Kilian essaient de semer Darcy qui les poursuit en braillant. « Sois gentil avec ta petite sœur ! », « N'embêtez pas votre cousine ! », « Vous pouvez bien la laisser jouer avec vous ?! ». Ils pourraient leur expliquer que c'est qu'un bébé de quatre ans, pire : une fille, mais les adultes, ça ne comprend jamais rien.

Kilian dit que les hurlements de Darcy lui font mal à la tête. « Si on la tapait pour la faire taire ?

– T'es bête ou quoi ? lui réplique son frère. Si on la tape, elle va pleurer. Ce sera pire.

– Et puis on n'a pas le droit de la taper : c'est une fille, rappelle Seamus. » Et puis c'est sa sœur. Personne ne tape sa sœur, pas même lui !

« Et si on la pousse ? propose Kilian. Pousser, c'est pas taper ! »

Seamus s'apprête à s'élever contre cette nouvelle intention de violence à l'encontre de sa petite sœur mais il est coupé dans son élan. _Coupé_ est trop faible. Sabré ? Fauché ?

Seamus a huit ans quand il entend pour la première fois le cri de la Banshee.

C'est à la nuit tombante, entre chien et loup, quand le Soleil est agonisant et la Lune chétive. Il fait bon, on reçoit du monde : la famille de Papa. Maman a accroché des lampions, Papa s'occupe du barbecue. Ça sent la mer, la grillade et le soir. Il y a tante Dorothy, oncle Pierce, Kilian et Brendan. Il y a Darcy qui pleurniche. Parce que c'est un bébé. Pire, une fille. Et il y a lui, Seamus, qui est à terre, recroquevillé, la tête dans les genoux, les mains sur les oreilles. Il crie. De toutes ses forces. Mais il n'entend pas sa propre voix : il ne perçoit que le Hurlement. Il lui pénètre le cerveau par tous les pores de la peau. Il le ressent par tous les nerfs de son corps. Il n'y a que le Cri, le reste du monde s'est effondré.

Seamus a envie de pleurer, de fuir, de se dissoudre, de mordre et de griffer. On dirait un appel à l'aide, une plainte, un mugissement, une mise en garde. On dirait une craie sur un tableau, une bouilloire qui siffle, un chat qui crache, un rugissement dans une grotte, la mer qui mugit, une sirène. On dirait… Et ça se tait. Silence total. Assourdissant. Terrifiant. Et maintenant ?

Une main se pose sur son épaule. Seamus sursaute. Il rencontre le regard inquiet de Tante Dorothy. Elle lui demande ce qu'il a, ce qu'il lui arrive. A-t-il mal quelque part ? c'est Kilian ? Il cligne des yeux. Plusieurs fois. N'ont-ils donc rien entendu ? Rien du tout ?

« Il y a bien eu une voiture de police qui est passée toute sirène hurlante », admet Oncle Pierce.

Seamus ne comprend plus rien. A-t-il tout imaginé ? Comment aurait-il pu imaginer un son pareil ? Darcy s'accroupit et penche la tête.

« Tu as mal quelque part ? » demande-t-elle un peu inquiète.

Ils n'ont donc vraiment rien entendu ?

Papa arrive à la rescousse. Il relève Seamus, lui passe le bras autour des épaules et l'entraîne vers la maison. Loin des regards mi-curieux, mi-inquiets. Il lui dit que ce n'est sûrement rien, que Maman a sûrement une explication, qu'il n'y a sûrement aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Seamus se demande si Papa s'est aperçu du nombre de fois qu'il a utilisé le mot « sûrement ». Bien trop de fois pour que cela soit rassurant.

Ils franchissent le seuil de la maison et tombe tout de suite sur Maman. Elle est debout, pâle et tremblante. Elle a des larmes plein ses yeux et des assiettes en mille morceaux à ses pieds. Il y a aussi des crudités : le plateau lui a échappé des mains. Le plateau n'échappe jamais des mains magiques de Maman.

Seamus s'échappe de la main de Papa et se précipite vers Maman. Il la serre dans ses bras et presse le visage contre son ventre. Il sait qu'elle aussi a entendu. Il sait qu'elle sait. Et il pleure. Au début Maman ne réagit pas, puis, lentement, elle referme les bras sur lui.

Seamus et Maman ne retournent pas dans le jardin, ils se réfugient dans le grand lit et restent l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment. Cette nuit-là, Maman parle. Elle parle de quand elle était petite. Elle parle de son frère, de son Papa. Et de Celui-Qu'il-Ne-Savait-Pas-Qui. Elle parle de la première fois qu'elle a entendu la Banshee.

Le lendemain, un hibou leur confirme ce que la Banshee leur a déjà crié : hier soir, Grand-Mère est morte.

* * *

Seamus a neuf ans et il sait très bien qu'il est trop vieux pour qu'on lui lise des histoires.

–

Il n'empêche que Seamus adore qu'on lui lise des histoires. Ou peut-être est-ce qu'il aime que Papa, Maman, Darcy et lui soient tous réunis au coin du feu, dans la lumière tremblantes des bougies pendant que la tempête s'acharne dehors.

L'électricité a été coupée et tout le monde s'est rassemblé dans le salon. Maman a ravivé le feu, Darcy a sorti les couvertures, Seamus allumé les bougies et Papa rapporté les jeux de société et les livres.

Darcy s'est endormie sur les genoux de Maman, le pouce dans la bouche. Seamus est à plat ventre entre les couvertures et il écoute Papa, coeur battant. Mais il a pas peur : il est grand.

« _C'était un chien, _lit Papa d'une voix un peu différente de d'habitude, _un chien énorme, noir comme du charbon, mais un chien comme jamais n'en avaient vu des yeux de mortel. Du feu s'échappait de sa gueule ouverte ; ses yeux jetaient de la braise ; son museau, ses pattes s'enveloppaient de traînées de flammes. Jamais aucun rêve délirant d'un cerveau dérangé ne créa vision plus sauvage, plus fantastique, plus infernale que cette bête qui dévalait du brouillard_... »

Seamus pousse un cri, ferme les yeux et plonge sous les couvertures. Il tremble. Mais ce n'est pas de peur : il est grand.

Papa soulève un pan de la couverture.

« Ça va mon grand ? demande-t-il, inquiet. L'histoire te fait peur ? »

Seamus secoue furieusement la peur. Il n'a pas peur : il est grand.

« Tu es sûr ? »

Il hoche la tête.

« Si tu ouvrais les yeux, je serais peut-être un peu plus convaincu, déclare Papa.

– Chéri, intervient Maman à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller Darcy. Je crois qu'on a eu suffisamment de suspense et de crimes pour ce soir. Tu ne voudrais pas nous trouver quelque chose de plus… léger ? »

La tête de Seamus émerge de sous les couvertures.

« Il n'y a pas de problème, je ne voudrais pas que tu fasses de cauchemars. »

Papa tend le bras vers la pile de livres et saisit un volume à la couverture usée par le temps et les manipulations. Seamus s'installe dans le canapé, à côté de Maman. Elle lui passe la main dans les cheveux et dépose un baiser sur son front.

« Je ne sais pas pour toi, Amour, lui chuchote Maman à l'oreille, mais je commençais à avoir un peu peur avec ce livre, pas toi ? »

« Oh non ! s'exclame Seamus avec bravoure. Il y a que les filles qui ont peur. »

Maman sourit et passe le bras autour de ses épaules. Darcy émet un petit bruit et Papa commence :

« _C'est une histoire qui s'est passée il y a très longtemps, à l'époque où votre grand-père était un petit garçon_... »

Le feu danse dans la cheminée, Papa raconte, Maman lui caresse la tête et Darcy a les yeux qui papillonnent. Seamus se sent en sécurité et aimerait que l'électricité ne revienne jamais.

* * *

Seamus a onze ans et il intègre l'école de Magie et de Sorcellerie du Royaume Uni.

–

Sa mère lui a expliqué Poudlard : les Maisons, les fantômes, les professeurs et les points. Il pensait être prêt.

La séparation sur le quai 93/4, ça va, il a plutôt bien géré. Dans le Poudlard Express, il a partagé son compartiment avec trois autres petits sorciers issus de familles moldues et qui ne savaient rien du monde sorcier. Il a pu faire étalage de ses maigres connaissances et briller comme un Gallion. Facile ! Quand un Géant leur a ordonné de le suivre et de monter dans des petites barques moyennement stables sur un lac bien noir, l'assurance de Seamus a commencé à s'écailler. La vue du château l'a époustouflé. Mais ça ne l'a pas trop inquiété : tout le monde a semblé époustouflé, même cet arrogant petit blond au nez pointu qui ne cesse de proférer des commentaires désobligeants. Donc, jusque là, il s'en était plutôt bien sorti : pas peur et pas surpris. Maintenant, il est dans une salle avec tous les autres élèves de première année et c'est une autre histoire.

Ils attendent qu'on vienne les chercher pour être enfin répartis dans une des quatre Maisons. De confiance, il ne lui reste pas l'ombre d'une miette. Il a les dents qui s'entrechoquent et à qui lui demande, il répond que c'est de froid : y a plein de courants d'air dans ce château. Et comme ils ne sont pas censés savoir qu'il a grandi face à la mer, ils ignorent qu'il lui faut un peu plus que des petits flux d'air pour lui faire claquer des maxillaires. Quant à son ventre… Oh ! Vaut mieux ne pas parler de ce qui s'y passe !

Le professeur McGonagall revient et les conduit dans une immense salle où un milliard (au moins !) de paires d'yeux sont braquées sur eux. Il essaie de se dissimuler un peu plus derrière un grand rouquin. L'appel commence. Heureusement, il est en début d'alphabet. Quelle horreur, il est en début d'alphabet !

« Finch-Fletchey, Justin ! » appelle le professeur McGonagall.

Un des trois compagnons de train de Seamus disparaît sous le Choixpeau et est envoyé à Poufsouffle. Ça va être à lui, ça va être...

« Finnigan, Seamus. »

C'est à lui !

Seamus inspire profondément et s'échappe du peloton. Il a les mains un peu fébriles (et moites), mais il espère que ça ne se verra pas trop. Ça ne devrait pas. Il s'installe sur le tabouret et dépose le chapeau enchanté sur sa tête.

« Finnigan ? » marmonne une voix dans sa tête. L'impression est désagréable. « Première fois que j'entends ce nom. Père moldu, mais mère sorcière. Hmmm… »

Seamus se dit que le chapeau doit pouvoir lire dans les pensées et la désagréable impression s'épaissit.

« La petite Lynn Amberson ?! s'exclame le Choixpeau. Oui, je reconnais définitivement son entrain et sa vivacité d'esprit.

– Vous vous souvenez de ma mère ? s'étonne Seamus. Vous devez pourtant en voir défiler des noms et des têtes !

– Un certain nombre en effet, mon garçon. Mais je me souviens de tous les enfants que j'ai répartis. »

Il y a un instant de silence, pendant lequel Seamus se surprend à chantonner une vieille comptine : _Un pitiponk sur un petit pont_…

« Tu trouverais facilement ta place à Poufsouffle, déclare finalement le chapeau. Tu es quelqu'un de loyal. Principalement à ta famille. La famille est ton centre de gravité. Je vois également un réel plaisir de la vie, une certaine frivolité… Beaucoup de capacités, mais une tendance à se laisser aller à la facilité. Hmm… »

Seamus se sent rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. C'est là un des reproches qu'il a le plus entendu durant toute sa scolarité : « Votre fils a des capacités, il n'est pas bête, mais il est partisan du moindre effort, il se contente de viser la moyenne. » Seamus ne voit pas pourquoi on l'embête avec ça, tant qu'il passe en classe supérieure, pourquoi ne lui fiche-t-on pas la paix ?

« Bien sûr que tu veux qu'on te fiche la paix. Tu possèdes un certain talent et je perçois des dispositions intéressantes, mais tu es un garçon bien paresseux. Tu n'aimes pas étudier, ni la compétition, pas plus que tu n'apprécies les honneurs. Une vie tranquille avec beaucoup d'amusements… Étrange…

– Quoi ?

– J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ces pensées dans un autre cerveau, marmonne le Choixpeau. Si on ne te brusque pas un peu, reprend-il plus énergiquement, le gâchis me semble inévitable… Poufsouffle est donc inenvisageable !

– Poufsouffle, c'est bien la Maison des sans ? demande Seamus.

– Des « sans », répète le Choixpeau. Des sans quoi ?

– Des sans qualités. Ce sont ceux qui ne sont pas courageux, qui ne sont pas ambitieux et qui ne sont pas intelligents.

– Les Poufsouffle sont ceux qui n'ont besoin ni de grandeur, ni de reconnaissance ou d'honneur pour être, contre le Choixpeau froidement. Et ils sont loin d'être sans qualité !

– Ça me va, pourquoi je ne peux pas aller chez eux ?

– Parce que je suis le Choixpeau, c'est moi qui décide ! réplique le chapeau, agacé. Je répartis depuis près de mille ans les petits sorciers du Royaume Unis et si je dis que Poufsouffle n'est pas pour toi, c'est qu'il en est ainsi.

– Pardon, marmonne Seamus, un peu effrayé, un peu vexé aussi, je ne voulais pas vous froisser. »

Un silence pincé s'installe entre le chapeau et le petit sorcier.

« Vous êtes toujours là ? demande Seamus, inquiet d'avoir détraqué le précieux Choixpeau de Poudlard.

– Bien sûr ! Et je sais où je vais t'envoyer, ajoute-t-il. J'aurais dû m'en douter à l'instant où tu m'as posé sur ta tête. Je me fais vieux, on dirait. »

Le Choixpeau a envoyé Seamus dans la Maison de Godric Gryffondor. Bien sûr, il n'est pas aussi doué que Hermione Granger et il n'est pas aussi valeureux que Harry Potter, mais il se sent bien en rouge et or. Toutefois, certains jours, il se demande quelle serait sa vie et quel genre de personne il aurait été s'il avait intégré la Maison de Helga Poufsouffle. Il y a aussi ces jours, quand ses notes sont vraiment catastrophiques, quand les remarques de ses professeurs sont vraiment désobligeantes et quand la comparaison avec Harry Potter est vraiment douloureuse, où il se demande ce qui a bien pu décider le Choixpeau à faire de lui un Gryffondor. En secret, Seamus avait toujours pensé, et redouté, d'être envoyé à Serdaigle. Comme son oncle à qui il ressemble, parait-il, tant. Serpentard ? L'éventualité ne l'a jamais effleurée.

* * *

Seamus a treize ans et le monde magique tremble parce que Sirius Black s'est évadé d'Azkaban.

–

Les préfets crient, les préfets-en-chef donnent des ordres, les tableaux s'affolent, les fantômes circulent dans tous les sens. Seamus est gelé jusqu'à la moelle : deux fantômes lui sont passés au travers le corps et, à cause d'un geste maladroit, ses vêtement sont plein d'eau. Il grelotte. Des instructions contraires tombent d'un peu partout et il est impossible de savoir lesquelles suivre. Alors il suit le type devant lui. On verra bien. Au détour d'un couloir, il est rejoint par Neville qui, en plus d'être pâle comme un suaire, tient une plante sous le bras. Seamus a envie de lui dire que ce n'est pas après sa fougère que Black en a. Mais il ne dit rien. Non par gentillesse, mais parce qu'il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir le dire d'un air dégagé et sans tremblement dans la voix. Ce n'est pas que de froid qu'il claque des dents.

Ils retrouvent Dean, Lavande et les jumelles Patil dans la grande salle et s'installent dans un espace libre. Potter, Granger et Weasley discutent à voix basse pas très loin. Toute l'école se demande comment Black a pu passer au travers de toutes les protections. Il a transplané, il a altéré son apparence, il a volé… Les théories fusent dans tous les sens, mais il y a toujours quelqu'un pour rétorquer, contrer, réfuter. Seamus songe que ce sont des réponses de sorciers. Dans le monde Moldu, on aurait en tout premier lieu pensé à un passage secret.

Les bougies ont été éteintes, mais on continue de chuchoter, on rit aussi un peu. Seamus, pourtant si prompt à s'emparer de toutes les occasions de s'amuser, laisse filer celle-ci et cela étonne Dean.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, mec ? Ça ne te ressemble pas d'être celui qui veut dormir ! »

Sirius Black. Voilà ce qui lui arrive. Le nom l'effraie. Le personnage le terrifie.

Bien avant qu'il ne s'évade de sa prison inévadable et que son visage soit placardé partout dans le monde moldu et le monde sorcier, Seamus a trouvé une photo du Mangemort dans le grenier. Il a demandé à sa mère qui il était. Elle est devenue livide. Ses mâchoires se sont crispées. Et elle l'a giflé. « Je t'interdis de fouiller dans mes affaires. » a-t-elle hurlé. Seamus a été tellement étonné qu'il a oublié d'avoir mal. Sur le coup. Après, sa joue a brûlé pendant près d'une demi-heure. Plus tard, sa mère est venue le voir. Elle avait les yeux rouges. Elle lui a présenté ses excuses et lui a expliqué que Sirius Black était un sorcier qui avait fait beaucoup de mal.

« Et à toi, il t'a fait du mal, Maman ? »

Elle n'a pas répondu. Juste souri tristement. Douloureusement.

« Je le tuerai ! » a-t-il alors dit. Personne n'a le droit de faire du mal à sa famille et encore moins à sa maman. « Je le tuerai et plus jamais il ne pourra te faire du mal. »

Maman est devenue alors toute sérieuse.

« Tu ne peux pas. Il est enfermé dans une prison dont on ne peut pas s'échapper.

– Et si jamais il s'échappe ? Les Méchants s'échappent toujours. Comme Arsène Lupin ou le comte de Monte-Cristo.

– Mais ce ne sont pas des Méchants !

– Oui, mais ils s'évadent.

– Si jamais Sirius Black s'évade un jour, je t'interdis de l'affronter. Tu restes loin, caché. Sirius Black est un monstre et il n'aura aucune pitié pour un petit garçon, même aussi brave et mignon que toi. »

La peur de sa mère est gravée dans l'esprit de Seamus. Il observe Harry Potter et il se demande ce que ce dernier ressent. Seamus s'enfonce davantage dans son sac de couchage pour tenter de générer un peu de chaleur. Il finit par s'endormir, gelé.

Il se réveille dans la nuit, en sursaut et en sueur. Il a fait un cauchemar, mais a déjà tout oublié. Ou presque. Il croit bien qu'il y avait un chien noir. Un énorme chien noir. Comme celui du _Chien des Baskerville_.

* * *

Seamus a quatorze ans et c'est les vacances. Sirius Black n'a pas été vu sur le territoire britannique depuis plusieurs mois et les journaux ne parlent que de la _Coupe des Trois Sorciers_.

–

Darcy dépose sur la table trois poussiéreux volumes qui sentent l'humidité et la moisissure. Seamus relève mollement la tête de son magazine de foot.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Les vieux albums photos de maman.

– Elle est d'accord pour que tu les prennes ?

– Bien sûr ! »

Seamus abandonne sa lecture et s'installe à côté de sa petite sœur.

En dehors de son métier, leur mère pratique peu la Magie, évoque rarement son passé de sorcière et ne parle jamais de ses anciens amis. Darcy et Seamus suspectent qu'il a dû se passer quelque chose, un drame, mais ils n'ont aucun fait. Ils savent qu'à quinze ans, elle a perdu son père et son frère jumeau. Mais ensuite, rien. Maman se tait. Leur père est discret sur le sujet, il pense que c'est à Maman d'en parler, quand elle sera prête. Et ces derniers temps, elle donne enfin des signes qu'elle pourrait bientôt s'ouvrir et raconter. Darcy et Seamus patientent.

Sur chaque photo, Seamus et Darcy repèrent immédiatement leur mère : c'est dingue comme elle n'a pas vraiment changé ! Ils reconnaissent également Grand-Mère. Ils identifient l'oncle et le grand-père qu'ils n'ont jamais connus. Darcy trouve que Seamus leur ressemble beaucoup. « Ça doit lui faire bizarre à Maman. » remarque-t-elle. Un peu de tristesse traîne dans la voix de Darcy, un peu d'amertume aussi.

Darcy est le portrait craché de leur père. Au féminin. Elle a, certes, des expressions de leur mère, des intonations, des traits de caractère de leur mère, mais physiquement, elle ressemble à leur père. Et plus que physiquement : elle n'a pas encore onze ans, mais elle sait qu'elle ne recevra pas de lettre de Poudlard. Elle n'y croit plus depuis longtemps.

Au fur et à mesure des pages, du temps qui passe, les photos de famille sont moins présentes, remplacées par les photos d'amis. Les uniformes de Poudlard sont bientôt omniprésents. Will. Névée. Les Mortes Vivantes. Gontran. Orpheo. Peter… Autant de prénoms et de visages qui n'évoquent rien à Seamus et qui épaississent les silences de leur mère.

Et au milieu de ces inconnus des noms surgissent, des visages se distinguent des autres. Seamus écarquille les yeux quand il découvre que, non seulement sa mère a fait sa scolarité avec les Potter, mais qu'ils étaient également amis. Il reconnaît également le professeur Lupin, petit sourire en coin et regard malicieux.

Et puis il y a des vides dans l'album, des rectangles blancs sur les pages jaunies : des clichés ont été retirés. L'album photos est lui aussi astreint au secret.

Sans transition, les images cessent d'être animées : la vie moldue de leur mère a pris le pas sur sa vie sorcière. Il y a Papa et Tante Dorothy jeunes. Ça fait beaucoup rire Darcy de découvrir leur père avec des cheveux longs et des pantalons pattes d'éléphant. Et puis il y a Robert, Joel, Carol, Lewis, Alexis, Jenny… À la plage, à la montagne, à un anniversaire, dans des champs et dans des décors inconnus. Le monde de leurs parents tel qu'il est encore aujourd'hui.

Darcy referme brusquement l'album photos et des clichés s'envolent. Elle soulève la couverture et découvre un rabat que le temps a décollé. Darcy extirpe précautionneusement plusieurs photos magiques d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs et au sourire malicieux. Seamus retient son souffle. Darcy en retourne une : « Sirius Black, jan. 74 » lit-elle.

Seamus n'avait pas besoin de la légende pour le reconnaître : l'année dernière, on ne voyait que son visage.

« Tu crois que c'était son petit ami ? » demande Darcy, totalement ignorante de la tétanie qui frappe son frère. Elle étale les photos sur la table. Un éventail de Sirius Black de onze à dix-neuf ans. Des portraits, des photos de groupe, avec les Potter, avec le professeur Lupin (un bégonia sous le bras !), des photos avec sa mère… Plein, trop de photos. Seamus sent monter en lui son ancienne peur.

« Ça m'en a tout l'air, murmure-t-il en examinant une photo où le jeune sorcier a passé le bras autour des épaules de leur mère.

– Je le trouve mignon. Pas toi ? »

Seamus ne répond pas. Il fixe les yeux gris moqueurs, un peu rêveurs. Sa mère et Sirius Black. Le cœur lui descend dans le ventre. Il suit le dessin de la mâchoire jusqu'à l'oreille dont le lobe n'est pas tout à fait fini. Sirius Black et sa mère. La tête lui tourne.

Darcy ramasse les photos, les replace sous le rabat et referme l'album. Elle demande à Seamus de l'aide pour ranger tout ça. Avant que Maman ne revienne.

« Je croyais qu'elle était d'accord pour que tu prennes ses albums photos.

– Elle ne m'a pas interdit de les prendre, elle m'a dit « un jour » et aujourd'hui me semblait un bon jour. »

Surtout qu'elle n'est pas là. Seamus soupire et, tandis qu'il aide Darcy, il songe que c'est bien dommage que sa sœur ne soit pas une sorcière : Serpentard loupe une très bonne recrue.

Il cale ses mèches blondes un brin trop longues (et ça lui plait) derrière ses oreilles pas totalement finies et soulève les lourds albums photos.

* * *

**Sources :**

_La première fois…_**  
1**. Dans le tome3, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban,_ lors du cours de Lupin avec le Détraqueur, on découvre que ce qui terrifie le plus Seamus est la Banshee (et son cri). Cf. « the boggart in the wardrobe », p150 ; ed. Bloomsbury, 1999).**  
2**. Wikipedia dit : « Chaque grande famille irlandaise avait sa propre Banshee. Celle-ci suivait la famille si elle déménageait dans un autre pays. (…) À l'origine, entendre son hurlement signifiait la mort d'un membre de la famille (…). »

_La deuxième fois…_  
**1**. le premier extrait provient du _Chien des Baskerville_ de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.  
**2**. le second extrait est le début du _Neveu du Sorcier_ de C.S. Lewis.

_La troisième fois…_  
Le Choixpeau a besoin d'une minute pour décider de la Maison où il va envoyer Seamus. Cf. _Harry Potter and the Philosopher Stone,_ « The Sorting Hat » p132 ; ed. Bloomsbury 1997.

_La quatrième fois…_  
Toutes les suppositions pour expliquer comment Sirius est entré dans le château sont issues du chapitre 9 (« Grim Defeat ») de _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban,_ p177 ed Bloomsbury 1999.

_La cinquième fois…_  
**1**. Will. Névée. Les Mortes Vivantes. Gontran. Orpheo sont des personnages des _Portes_. Will Potter est le cousin de James et était le meilleur ami de Constantin, le frère jumeau de Lynn. Névée Wight était la meilleure amie de Lynn. Les Mortes Vivantes sont Lily Evans, Meredith Adhonores et Irina Norgoth, des camarades de classe de Lynn. Gontran Weasley était le petit ami de Névée. Orpheo Knight était l'identité d'emprunt de Harry durant les quatre mois qu'il a passé en 75/76.  
**2**. Robert, Joel, Carol, Lewis, Alexis, Jenny sont des personnages évoqués pour la première fois. Normal que vous ne les connaissiez pas.


	2. Deuxième pas : Lynn

**Titre** : _Cinq pas entre les portes et l'arbre_**  
Disclaimer** : L'univers de _Harry Potter _et les personnages sont une création de Rowling. Je ne touche aucun argent avec ce texte.**  
Résumé **: Cinq faits sur chaque membre de la famille Finnigan. **  
Continuité** : Ce texte est un prolongement de ma fic, _Les Portes_. Par conséquent, le canon post-tome4 n'est absolument pas respecté (et il vaut mieux avoir lu ladite fic pour comprendre ce qui est en jeu dans cette histoire).**  
Note 1** : Cette fic ainsi que _La Sorcière de Cork et l'Évadé d'Azkaban_ (un futur bonus pour _Les Portes_) appartiennent à un ensemble qui servira de transition entre l'univers _des Portes_ et celui de _Near the Tree_.**  
Note 2** : Il est laissé à la discrétion du lecteur de considérer cette fic comme la suite des _Portes_ ou non.**  
Rappel** : Constantin est le frère jumeau de Lynn. Will est le cousin de James et le meilleur ami de Constantin. Névée est la meilleure amie de Lynn. Anna-Lola est une stalkeuse de Sirius. Dorothy et Duane sont apparus dans le Premier Pas : "Cinq fois où Seamus a eu peur".

* * *

Deuxième Pas : Cinq fois où Lynn a menti

-o-

C'est elle qui a fait tomber de la sauge dans la potion de Grand-Mère.

-

« Je pose la question pour la dernière fois : lequel de vous deux a fait tomber de la sauge dans le chaudron ? »

Les yeux baissés, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, Lynn et Constantin observent le bout pointu des chaussures qui dépassent de la grande robe noire (toujours noire !) de Grand-Mère.

On entend le balancier de l'horloge, la bûche qui craque, le chat qui crache après le gnome et le fantôme qui secoue ses chaînes, mais point de confession.

Le bout de la chaussure droite s'anime et frappe impatiemment le sol. Lynn lève les yeux, doucement prudemment. Erreur ! Le regard gris de Grand-Mère se déverse sur elle comme une coulée de plomb. La respiration de Lynn se bloque, son ventre se tord, son cœur s'emballe. Elle attrape la main de Constantin et la serre fort.

« Peut-être que Mona… », tente-t-elle.

Elle ne voit pas la baguette sortir, mais elle sent bien le sort la gifler.

« Ne me mens pas aussi effrontément, Elyana ! » s'emporte Grand-Mère.

Les larmes lui montent aux yeux, tandis que le feu de la honte embrase son visage.

« Je croyais que le Choixpeau t'avait envoyé à Gryffondor. La qualité première de ta Maison n'est-elle pas le courage ? Regarde-moi, Elyana, quand je te parle ! »

Lynn baisse encore plus la tête, lutte contre les larmes, s'agrippe à la main de Constantin.

« Où est le lion en toi, ma petite fille ? »

Constantin se rapproche ; sa main est chaude et enveloppante ; son pouce fait des ronds sur le dos de la main de Lynn.

« Maladroite et lâche, voilà qui promet une Sorcière de Cork de grande envergure ! Comment espères-tu protéger le conté, Elyana ? »

Elle n'aime pas être appelée par son prénom, elle est Lynn, juste Lynn. Elle aime être Lynn. Elyana est le prénom d'une sorcière aigre et méchante dont le portrait admoneste tous ceux qui passent devant lui sans le gratifier de toute la déférence qui lui est due. Elyana est bossue, édentée et borgne : une authentique sorcière de conte de fées.

« Et le fils de Mrs Cooper qui se tord de douleur dans son lit ! » Grand-Mère a continué sa diatribe. « Bien évidemment, aucune médecine moldue ne peut le soulager ! Mais la potion… »

« Lynn n'y est pour rien, Grand-Mère, interrompt Constantin. C'est moi qui ai fait tomber la sauge dans le chaudron.

– Toi ? »

La main de Constantin serre fort celle de Lynn.

« Je voulais attraper les yeux de triton et la sauge est tombée.

– Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire avec ces yeux de triton ? »

Suspicion.

Suspicion dans la voix, suspicion dans le regard, dans l'attitude.

« J'ai vu une potion dans mon livre de cours. Ça avait l'air…

– Quelle potion ?

– Pour changer une patte de lapin en porte-bonheur.

– Quel est l'autre ingrédient clé ?

– Un trèfle à quatre feuilles.

– Quel est le liant ?

– De la gelée de Doxy. »

Grand-Mère hoche la tête.

« Je me demande s'il ne serait pas temps de changer la tradition et de faire de la Sorcière de Cork, un sorcier. »

Ni Lynn, ni Constantin ne disent mot. Puis, Grand-Mère, sourire en coin, reprend :

« Pour ta punition, Constantin, tu m'assisteras dans la préparation de mes potions jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

– Et pour le fils de Mrs Cooper ? » s'inquiète Constantin.

Grand-Mère hausse les épaules : « Il attendra. Il ne va pas en mourir. Et, Elyana, arrête de pleurer ! Ton frère s'est dénoncé pour toi. Tu vas pouvoir retourner à tes frivolités de petite sorcière écervelée. »

* * *

Elle n'a jamais embrassé un garçon.

-

L'été est arrivé un peu plus tôt que prévu. Un peu plus chaud. On révise dans le parc, à l'ombre des grands arbres, sur d'épais draps blancs.

Will pose les questions, le manuel de métamorphoses sur les genoux, Lynn essaie de répondre, les mains un peu moites. Will rit de ses inepties et Lynn se vexe un peu.

« C'est facile pour toi, tu as les réponses sous le nez ! » Elle s'empare du livre. « Si on inverse les rôles, je suis sûre que tu riras moins. »

Mais il connaît toutes les formules. Pas besoin de chercher, pas d'hésitation, pas de bafouillage : le bon mot tout de suite et le geste précis.

Lynn referme le livre et le pose loin d'elle. Vexée. Epatée. Il sourit et elle oublie.

« Je t'aiderai à réviser, lui murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

– Tu m'aiderais à tricher ?

– Non. C'est contre l'étiquette de ton blason.

– Trop nul ! Parfois, j'aimerais être une Serpentard.

– Vraiment ?

– Bien sûr que non ! »

Elle rigole et dépose un baiser sur sa joue. Il tourne un peu la tête, elle ne bouge pas. Leurs nez se frôlent, leurs haleines se mélangent.

« Tu as déjà embrassé un garçon ? demande-t-il, tout doucement.

– Bien sûr ! répond-elle d'une voix mal assurée par le mensonge. Et toi ?

– Non, sourit-il. Jamais embrassé de garçon.

– C'est pas ce que je voulais… »

Elle ne termine pas sa phrase : les lèvres de Will sont sur les siennes.

* * *

Elle est amoureuse.

-

« Elle perd pas de temps, celle-là ! »

Lynn relève le nez de son bol de céréales.

« Quoi ? » demande-t-elle, la voix encore enrouée par le sommeil. Elle n'est vraiment pas du matin !

Névée fait un mouvement de tête vers la droite et Lynn tourne paresseusement les yeux dans la direction indiquée et…

Anna-Lola est assise – tout près, très près – de Sirius.

« Il a rompu… Il y a quoi ? Douze heures ? Et elle est déjà sur les rangs ! »

Lynn retourne à son bol de céréales, mais de les voir toutes spongieuses, gorgées de lait, lui coupe brusquement l'appétit. Elle repose la cuiller et repousse le bol : l'odeur même la dégoûte.

« Mais regarde-la se dandiner ! s'indigne Névée. Elle n'a vraiment aucune retenue !

– Et ça t'étonne ? Tu découvres seulement maintenant qui est Anna-Lola Hunter ?

– Je n'imaginais pas que c'était à ce point !

– Elle draguait déjà Sirius alors qu'il était avec Lucy ! Franchement, je suis étonnée qu'elle ait réussi à se contenir douze heures !

– Probablement le temps qu'il lui a fallu pour que la nouvelle remonte à ses oreilles ! »

Lynn sourit vaguement.

« Mais regarde-la ! Vraiment, regarde-la ! s'indigne Névée.

– Je révise !

– Oublie tes révisions ! Et regarde la pétasserie en pleine action.

– On a une interrogation surprise en Histoire cet après-midi !

– Je te laisserai copier, s'impatiente Névée. Regarde ! C'est trop drôle, Sirius essaie de s'éloigner et elle ne fait que se rapprocher. Elle est tellement stupide que… Oh ! Y a James qui s'en mêle ! Grandiose : il s'est assis entre elle est Sirius. Un chevalier en armure rouge et or ! La tête d'Anna-Lola : trop drôle ! Mais regarde ! Tu loupes tout ! Lynn ?

– Toi, arrête de regarder ! Ce ne sont pas tes affaires et… et… Oh ! Et puis zut ! »

Lynn se lève, si brusquement qu'elle renverse la carafe de jus de citrouille sur son voisin de gauche qui sursaute de surprise et manque de tomber à la renverse. Névée s'empare de serviettes qui traînaient et aide à éponger ; Lynn a quitté la Grande Salle.

Névée la retrouve assise – recroquevillée – sous le grand saule pleureur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lynn ? »

Lynn secoue la tête.

« J'ai dit ou fait quelque chose ? »

Lynn secoue la tête.

« C'est ta mère ? Wilkes ? Pointcassé ? »

Lynn secoue toujours la tête.

« Quoi alors ?

– Rien… Juste que… Je ne sais pas… Je… Je… Mais, il… et puis elle… »

Le souffle lui manque, les mots s'étouffent, s'emmêlent. La gorge est râpeuse, le ventre douloureux et les yeux brûlent.

« Lynn ? » Névée passe son bras autour des épaules de Lynn, lui dépose un baiser sur la joue. « Dis-moi ce qu'il y a. »

Lynn appuie la tête contre ses genoux.

« Lynn… Est-ce que tu es amoureuse de Sirius ?

– NON ! » s'écrie-t-elle. Elle secoue la tête. « Non ! Non, non, non, non-non-non-non-non… non. Non. »

Névée pose la tête sur l'épaule de Lynn, tandis que sa main lui dessine des ronds dans le dos.

« Et ça fait longtemps ? »

* * *

Elle n'a pas renoncé à être une sorcière.

-

« Dans ce cas, je renonce à être une sorcière. »

Elle ne pensait vraiment pas proférer un mensonge quand elle a prononcé ces paroles. Elle était convaincue, décidée. Plus jamais. La magie ne sauvait pas : elle tuait. Elle détruisait. Les familles, les rêves, les espoirs, les projets. Plus jamais de magie ! Elle a brisé sa baguette et a abandonné les morceaux sur le sol d'une école dont elle ne voulait plus jamais porter les couleurs.

Son père, son frère jumeau, sa meilleure amie. Trop de morts, en trop peu de temps.

Elle est rentrée pensant trouver une mère compatissante, une mère qui comprendrait et apaiserait sa peine. Elle pensait vraiment que ce n'était pas trop espérer, mais elle a trouvé une maison totalement réarrangée. Les placards ont été vidés, les tiroirs retournés, les armoires débarrassées. Des affaires de Constantin, il ne reste que des cartons entreposés dans le garage. Tout ce qui a appartenu à son père a été donné à diverses associations. Il ne reste rien. Pas même une photo, pas même son alliance.

Mrs Amberson n'a jamais été une personne chaleureuse ; le deuil l'a rendue froide, distante, lointaine. Inaccessible.

Lynn n'est pas restée une heure dans cette maison qu'elle ne reconnaît plus comme la sienne. Elle a pris les cartons de Constantin, racheté tout ce qu'elle a pu des affaires de son père au Secours Catholique et était partie chez sa grand-mère.

Elle est la petite-fille de la Sorcière de Cork, alors on la regarde un peu bizarrement. Mais elle s'en moque. Si on l'ennuie, elle fait mine de marmonner quelques malédictions dans une langue exagérément gutturale et aussitôt on détale. Trop facile ! L'école moldue, ça n'a rien à voir avec l'école de magie et pourtant, c'est exactement pareil : des bandes d'ados attardés, des codes stupides et des professeurs bornés, certains plus que d'autres. Tout pareil ! Elle ne sait rien de l'Histoire ou de la Géographie, ses connaissances en Littérature sont ridicules, mais elle est la meilleure en Chimie et en Latin. Et elle a vite fait de se mettre à niveau en Mathématiques. La Physique et la Biologie la passionnent.

« Dans ce cas, je renonce à être une sorcière. »

Cette phrase qu'elle a prononcée avec foi, avec conviction, n'est pas devenue mensonge brusquement. Mais il y a eu un jour, pourtant, où elle a commencé à cesser d'être vérité.

Un jour où Mona ne pouvait pas venir. Un jour où Grand-Mère devait débarrasser une maison d'un épouvantard importun. Lynn a soupiré, marmonné, pesté mais a accepté d'aider sa grand-mère. À elles deux, elles ont accompli sans difficulté la tâche de la Sorcière de Cork.

Mona a commencé à de moins en moins assister Grand-Mère et Lynn de plus en plus à participer à la vie de la Sorcière de Cork. Et puis Lynn a remplacé Mona, totalement.

Elle assiste Grand-Mère dans la préparation de ses potions, dans ses visites, dans ses invocations. La vieille femme est toujours aussi désagréable : elle lui reproche son manque d'implication, son inexpérience, sa maladresse, la rabroue sans cesse. Lynn répond, crie, renverse les fioles et claque les portes. Il est loin le temps où l'immense sorcière vêtue de noir la terrifiait.

Et parfois, tout se passe bien. Les gens la remercient dans la rue, on lui sourit, on lui offre des cadeaux. On l'évite aussi. On la regarde bizarrement : elle est la petite fille de la Sorcière de Cork. On se méfie un peu. On sait qu'elle est une sorcière, on ne sait juste pas à quel point. On pense qu'il s'agit juste d'onguents, de plantes et de rituels poussiéreux. Grand-Mère est une sorcière officielle, parce qu'il en faut bien pour prendre soin des Moldus. Les créatures magiques ne font pas la distinction, les sorts non plus.

Lynn aide sa grand-mère, qui lui apprend des remèdes, des formules. Lynn n'a pas l'impression de briser son vœu. C'est une autre magie, une magie sans baguette, une magie de conte de fées.

Lynn reçoit des lettres de temps en temps. De Lily. De Sirius aussi. Le professeur McGonagall lui écrit également, la tient au courant de ce qu'ils font en cours. Lynn, parfois, va voir dans ses livres. C'est de la curiosité, elle ne dit aucune formule. Sa mère ne lui écrit pas.

Il arrive que Lynn se dise qu'elle devrait être auprès de sa mère et puis elle se rappelle la collection de lorgnons de son père qu'elle n'a pas pu racheter. Lynn et sa mère, elles sont toutes les deux malheureuses et leurs chagrins ne peuvent se conjuguer, ils se confrontent et elles ont besoin de paix. Toutes les deux.

Les lettres de Sirius et de Lily sont de plus en plus régulières. Elle ne leur répond pas, mais ils continuent et elle s'aperçoit qu'elle apprécie les informations de l'autre monde, son monde.

Dans le monde moldu, elle a fait la connaissance de Dorothy qui habite à deux maisons de là. Dorothy a un grand frère qui ne parle pas beaucoup : Duane.

Peu à peu, la vie de Lynn reprend un peu d'aplomb.

La lettre de Poudlard arrive en plein petit déjeuner. Lynn ne la déchire pas. Mais elle ne l'ouvre pas non plus. Elle la jette à la poubelle : elle a juré.

Le lendemain, la lettre est de nouveau là, posée sur le comptoir, à côté du plat vide-poche.

Elle est là tous les matins.

Grand-Mère a des courses à faire. Lynn l'accompagne et voilà qu'elle se retrouve avec une baguette dans les mains. Le bois est doux et sinueux et clair, presque blanc. Rigide, solide. Crin de licorne.

Elle n'a pas protesté. L'objet est agréable en main. Rassurant.

Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'intention de proférer un mensonge : quand elle a brisé sa baguette, elle pensait vraiment que, la sorcellerie, c'était fini. Mais elle sait que si elle ne retourne pas à Poudlard, c'est à elle-même qu'elle ment.

* * *

Elle ne l'aime pas.

-

L'orage l'a réveillée. Elle s'est extirpée de son étreinte et s'est assise sous le porche. L'air est chaud, les odeurs de la terre entêtantes. Le vent affole les arbres et la pluie tambourine sur les tuiles, cascade dans la gouttière. Le ciel est d'un anthracite lumineux et les coups de tonnerre sont étourdissants.

« Tu vas prendre froid », dit-il.

Il l'enveloppe d'un grand drap et de ses bras. Elle appuie le dos contre son torse, la tête contre son épaule. Ils regardent le ciel clignoter.

« Tu sais… pour tout à l'heure…

– Je sais : c'était dans la passion du moment.

– Oui. En fait, non. »

Elle relève la tête.

« Je le pensais vraiment… Je le pense toujours… Je le ressens. »

Il balbutie. Il s'empêtre dans ses mots et ses sentiments.

Elle lève le bras et promène la main le long de sa nuque, attire sa tête vers elle. Elle tord le cou et l'embrasse.

« Lynn », soupire-t-il. Il enfouit le visage dans ses cheveux, inspire profondément, dépose des baisers sur son front. « Je t'aime. »

La main cesse de caresser.

« Je t'aime totalement, complètement, passionnément…

– Duane…

– Je t'aime en dépit de tout, continue-t-il. Je t'aime avec toutes tes blessures et tous tes secrets. Je t'aime dans la joie et dans le malheur…

– Duane…

– Je t'aime enceinte et amoureuse d'un autre. Je…

– Je t'aime ! » coupe-t-elle.

Un fugace sourire passe sur les lèvres de Duane. Aussi rapide qu'un éclair. Il dépose un baiser sur son front et noue ses bras autour d'elle.

« Tu ne sais vraiment pas mentir, Lynn. »

* * *

**fin du chapitre**


	3. Troisième pas : Darcy

**Titre : **_Cinq pas entre les Portes et l'Arbre._**  
Sous-titre : **« Cinq fois où Darcy n'a rien dit » (Troisième Pas)**  
Disclaimer : **L'univers de _Harry Potter_ et les personnages qui en proviennent sont une création de Rowling. Je ne touche aucun argent avec ce texte.**  
Rating : **PG pour le langage pas toujours très châtié.**  
Résumé** : Cinq faits sur chaque membre de la famille Finnigan.**  
Continuité** : Ce texte est un prolongement de ma fic, _Les Portes_. Par conséquent, le canon post-tome4 n'est absolument pas respecté (et il vaut mieux avoir lu ladite fic pour comprendre ce qui est en jeu dans cette histoire).**  
Note 1** : Cette fic ainsi que "La Sorcière de Cork et l'Évadé d'Azkaban" (un futur bonus pour _Les Portes_) appartiennent à un ensemble qui servira de transition entre l'univers des _Portes_ et celui de _Near the Tree_.**  
Note 2** : Il est laissé à la discrétion du lecteur de considérer cette fic comme la suite des _Portes_ ou non.**  
Rappel :** Darcy est la petite sœur de Seamus, fille de Lynn Finnigan-Amberson (sorcière) et de Duane Finnigan (moldu).

* * *

Troisième Pas : Cinq fois où Darcy n'a rien dit

-o-

Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas une sorcière, Papa ?

–

La cuisine embaume : Papa est aux fourneaux. Il émince, découpe, assaisonne, frit, déglace…

.

Darcy aime bien quand Papa fait la cuisine, presque autant que quand Papa lui lit des livres. Parce que tandis qu'il épluche, effeuille, rince, pétrit, assaisonne, Papa raconte des histoires de quand il était petit et des histoires de quand Darcy était petite. Il raconte la fois où il a caché le couteau dans le pain ou quand il a collé la pâte à pain au plafond. Il raconte quand Seamus a changé sa purée de blettes en purée de pommes de terre (c'est comme ça qu'ils ont su qu'il était un petit sorcier). Il raconte Maman qui était la plus jolie fille du comté avec ses taches de rousseur, il raconte Grand-Mère (pas la sienne, celle de Maman) qui soignait tout le monde mais faisait peur… Et parfois, une chanson que Papa aime bien passe à la radio, alors il se tait, augmente le son et invite Darcy à danser. Et ils tournent et sautent et chantent et rigolent. Et puis après, alors qu'elle a la tête qui tourne encore un peu et chaud aux joues, Darcy grimpe sur le haut tabouret et reprend la lecture de la recette. Papa ne s'énerve pas quand elle bute sur les mots ou ne les comprends pas.

« Cuil. ? C'est quoi cuil., Papa ?

– Cuiller, chérie.

– Pourquoi ils n'écrivent pas "cuiller" alors ?

– Pour aller plus vite, amour. »

Darcy hoche la tête : les adultes aiment que ça aille plus vite, mais ils ne veulent jamais qu'on coure. Les adultes sont bizarres.

.

Papa malaxe la pâte à pain et Darcy fixe la boulette de papier aluminium. Elle la regarde fixement depuis _au moins_ cinq minutes !

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, poussin ? demande Papa. Tu essaies de développer ta visée laser ? »

Darcy rigole : il est bête Papa !

.

Darcy et Papa adorent les films de Superman, ils les regardent ensemble en mangeant des tas de « cochonneries » qui font crier Maman. Seamus aussi aime les films de Superman, mais il préfère Batman alors il arrête pas de se moquer de Superman et ça fait crier Darcy.

« Il est trop bête Superman, il s'habille en rouge et bleu. Il peut pas se cacher dans la nuit comme Batman !

– Oui, mais Superman il est super-fort, même que c'est dans son nom, alors il a pas besoin de se cacher, pas comme ton Batman aux muscles ramolis comme des spaghettis !

– Batman, il a la Batmobile.

– Superman, il vole.

– Batman, il tombe pas dans les pommes quand il voit un caillou vert.

– C'est pas un caillou, c'est de la kryptonimite ! Et c'est très dangereux la kryptonimite !

– Kryptonite, petite idiote ! »

.

« Tu surveilles si des pattes et une tête vont lui pousser ? »

Il est vraiment bête Papa ! Les boulettes de papier aluminium ça n'a pas de pattes et encore moins une tête.

« J'essaie de faire bouger la boulette, explique Darcy, très sérieuse. Elle ne cligne pas des paupières. Ou presque pas.

Papa arrête de pétrir la pâte. Il s'essuie les mains dans le tablier et s'accroupit à côté de Darcy. Il a le regard à la même hauteur que celui de Darcy et fixe la boulette de papier.

« Tu essaies de m'aider ? » demande-t-elle, toute contente et un peu soulagée. _Au moins _cinq minutes qu'elle fixe la boulette et rien n'a bougé. Elle a un peu triché tout à l'heure en soufflant dessus, mais elle sait que ça ne compte pas.

« Si tu veux bouger la boulette, pourquoi tu ne te sers pas de ta main, bouchon ? » demande Papa.

Darcy secoue la tête.

« Non, je veux le faire comme Seamus et comme Maman. »

Papa fronce les sourcils et ça lui fait des plis sur le front. Il relève ses lunettes et se frotte les yeux.

« Chérie, tu aimes beaucoup Papa ? demande-t-il avec la voix des choses sérieuses.

– Oui, répond-elle aussitôt. »

Papa sourit, mais les plis sont toujours sur son front. Plus tard, Darcy veut se marier avec Papa, mais elle ne le dit pas à voix haute parce que Seamus s'est moqué d'elle et lui a dit que ce n'était pas possible, que Papa était déjà marié à Maman et que, de toute façon, les petites filles n'épousent pas leurs papas.

« Tu sais ce que dit tante Dorothy ? » continue Papa.

Darcy hoche la tête. « Tante Dorothy, elle dit que je ressemble beaucoup à Papa et que Seamus, il ressemble à Maman. »

Les adultes ont cette étrange habitude de toujours dire la même chose. Tante Dorothy, chaque fois qu'elle les voit, elle et Seamus, elle pousse des grands cris, dit qu'ils ont trooooop grandiiiiii, qu'elle a fâââilli ne pas les reconnaître puis elle ajoute qu'ils ressemblent de plus en plus à leurs parents. Darcy trouve ça bizarre : s'ils ressemblent tant à Papa et Maman, pourquoi Tante Dorothy a autant de mal à les reconnaître ? Les adultes sont vraiment bizarres.

« Tu sais que Papa n'est pas un sorcier ? Je ne peux pas faire de la magie ?

– Mais tu sais retrouver les cartes dans les paquets et tu sais faire disparaître les pièces, les chaussettes et les gâteaux », rappelle Darcy avec enthousiasme.  
Papa sourit.

« Mais je ne sais pas me servir des baguettes magiques », insiste-t-il.

Darcy secoue la tête. « Non, tu ne sais pas », admet-elle. Y a que Maman qui sait. Seamus dit qu'il sait aussi, mais qu'il n'a pas le droit. Darcy a des doutes.

« Parce que je suis un Moldu, explique Papa. Tout comme toi, amour. »

Darcy connaît le mot "Moldu". Maman le dit quand elle est en colère et qu'à l'hôpital un patient ou un médecin l'embêtent. C'est aussi le mot que Seamus emploie pour se moquer d'elle depuis qu'il a reçu sa lettre d'inscription à Poudlard.

Darcy détourne le regard de la boulette et fixe Papa. Elle a les yeux qui piquent et la gorge qui gratte. Papa la soulève de terre et la serre tout contre lui.

« Si tu veux, je t'apprendrai mes tours de cartes, dit Papa avec la voix des choses qui font mal.

…

– Tu veux, dis ?

…

– Darcy ? »

* * *

Est-ce que tu es une méchante sorcière, Maman ?

–

Les portes s'ouvrent et les enfants s'échappent en hurlant de l'école. « Pas si vite ! » crient des mamans. « Ne saute pas les marches, tu vas te casser quelque chose ! » préviennent-elles. Mais les enfants n'écoutent pas, ils dévalent, dégringolent, s'échappent… Chaque après-midi, c'est le même rituel ; chaque après-midi, c'est la même allégresse. La liberté enfin retrouvée.

Darcy descend lentement l'escalier. Marche après marche. Elle a le regard baissé. Elle se concentre sur le tintement des grelots accrochés à ses chaussures. Une marche, un tintement. Une marche, un tintement. Elle essaie d'atteindre la marche suivante sans faire tressauter la petite cloche. Une marche… Zéro tintement ! Mission réussie ! Encore une marche, la dernière…

« Darcy ! »

Darcy lève la tête : Maman attend, appuyée contre la rambarde. Elle a les lèvres pincées et les sourcils froncés.

« Darcy, dépêche-toi ! Je dois passer chez le boucher. »

Darcy retourne à la contemplation de ses chaussures à grelots.

« DARCY ! »

Darcy se met à courir. La trousse et les livres rebondissent dans le cartable, le cartable tressaute sur ses épaules et les grelots tintinnabulent comme si c'était Noël.

Chez le boucher, Maman n'achète pas, comme toutes les mamans, du poulet, du steak haché, du pâté et du saucisson. Non, elle achète tout ce que personne ne veut pas : les trucs à l'intérieur, les trucs entortillés, lisses, striés de veines bleues, les trucs pas bons. Maman ne les achète pas pour les cuisiner. Pas d'échalotes, d'ail, de persil ou de sel, mais de la bave d'escargot, du venin de serpent, des copeaux de mandragore, de la poudre d'ailes de libellules. Pas de cuisson dans le four, mais du gros bouillonnement dans le chaudron. Maman est une sorcière. Une vraie sorcière. Une sorcière qui peut changer un prince en crapaud, une citrouille en carrosse, qui peut faire tomber amoureux une belle d'un bête. Peut-être pourrait-elle faire une pomme empoisonnée, échanger une voix contre des jambes, élever une maison de sucrerie, empoisonner un fuseau…

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à l'école, aujourd'hui ? » demande Maman qui fait des ballottins de plantes pour repousser les mauvais esprits. D'habitude, Darcy aide Maman, mais aujourd'hui, elle n'a pas envie : elle dessine.

« Darcy ? »

Darcy ne répond pas : elle dessine.

« Darcy ? »

Darcy dessine, elle ne répond pas. Maman pose son ballottin et se penche par-dessus l'épaule de Darcy.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dessines ? »

Darcy baisse un peu plus la tête.

« On dirait un goûter d'anniversaire, dit Maman. Mais elles n'ont pas l'air très heureux tes petites filles.

– Ce ne sont pas des petites filles, ce sont des princesses, corrige Darcy.

– Oui, bien sûr, fait Maman. Je n'avais pas vu les couronnes. Il y a Rapunzel avec sa grande tresse. »

Maman reconnaît aussi Blanche-Neige dans sa robe jaune et la Belle-Au-Bois-Dormant qui fait la sieste – elle est pas très drôle à inviter, comme Edwina qui a dormi durant toute la fête d'anniversaire des six ans de Darcy. Et puis il y a Gretel, mais ce n'est pas une princesse.

« Et pourquoi elles pleurent ? » demande Maman.

Darcy ne répond pas : elle colorie la pomme empoisonnée en rose. Normalement, la pomme empoisonnée est rouge, mais Darcy n'a plus de rouge, alors elle colorie en rose.

« Darcy ? Vous avez fait quoi aujourd'hui à l'école ? »

Maman a la voix des choses sérieuses, celle qu'elle utilise quand Seamus reçoit son bulletin de notes ou quand Papa ne veut pas aller voir le docteur pour les dents.

Darcy ne dit rien. Elle n'aime pas la voix des choses sérieuses – personne ne l'aime ! – mais Darcy ne dit rien.

Maman va dans le salon et ramasse le cartable de Darcy. Darcy arrête de dessiner. Maman sort le cahier du jour et le feuillète rapidement. Elle s'arrête aux dernières pages et fronce les sourcils. Elle remet le cahier dans le cartable et monte les escaliers. Darcy écoute les bruits. Elle entend un grincement – un grincement très particulier, un grincement que Darcy n'entend jamais : celui de la porte du grenier. Et puis il y a les pas dans l'escalier. L'escalier que personne ne monte jamais. Maman bouge de lourds objets dans le grenier, puis redescend très vite. Darcy retourne à son dessin : elle colorie le tapis en orange et violet. Elle aime bien le orange. Elle voulait faire le tapis orange et rouge, mais le rouge ne marche plus, alors elle a pris le violet. Le violet, c'est joli aussi. Darcy préfère le rouge, comme le rouge que Maman met sur ses lèvres quand elle sort le soir avec Papa. Maman ne met jamais de violet sur ses lèvres.

Quand Maman entre dans la cuisine, elle a les cheveux qui s'échappent de son chignon, des toiles d'araignées sur les épaules et les mains sales. Maman pose sur la table de la cuisine un livre. Darcy fait mine de ne pas s'y intéresser.

« Quand j'avais ton âge, dit Maman, mon papa – ton grand-père – me lisait ce livre pour m'endormir. _Contes et belles histoires pour petites sorcières presque sages_. »

Darcy pose son feutre et tire le lourd volume poussiéreux vers elle. Elle soulève l'épaisse couverture de cuir et découvre l'illustration d'une petite sorcière, à califourchon sur un balai, volant dans la nuit tombante. Darcy écarquille les yeux : la petite sorcière, elle vole ! Elle vole vraiment. Elle a les cheveux qui bougent et la cage à oiseau accrochée à l'avant du balai se balance d'avant en arrière. Et puis il y a des chauves-souris qui battent des ailes, une rivière qui coule, un chat qui saute de toit en toit…

« Tu veux bien me le lire, Maman ? »

Les lèvres de Maman s'étirent en un grand sourire. « Bien sûr. »

* * *

Crétin de mélangeur de baves !

–

Un pied dans le vide et un livre dans la main, Darcy se balance, doucement, dans le hamac. Seamus et Dean sont étendus dans l'herbe ; ils somnolent. Ils ont abandonné tout autour d'eux comics, console, jeux vidéo et devoirs de vacances. La prairie ondule sous les caresses du vent. Un vent de mer, frais et iodé. Entre les feuilles du grand chêne, des points lumineux aveuglants laissent deviner le haut soleil d'été sur immense fond bleu azur. L'été.

« A quelle heure, elles ont dit qu'on devait les retrouver ? », marmonne Seamus. La voix paresseuse, Dean demande de qui il parle.

« Des filles, bien sûr ! »

Ah oui, les filles ! Dean soupire, roule sur le côté et se redresse, appuyé sur son coude. « Eh ! Darcy, tu entends ça ? Il parlait des filles, _bien sûr_ !

– _Bien sûr !_ répète Darcy sans lever le nez de son livre. Comme si Seamus pouvait parler d'autre chose !

– Retourne à ton bouquin, l'avorton ! riposte Seamus. Et mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde », ajoute-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Darcy tire la langue à son frère.

« Très mâture, petit génie !

– Je me mets à ton niveau !

– Eh ça suffit, vous deux ! intervient Dean.

– Oui, Maman ! disent le frère et la sœur d'une même voix.

– Et que je ne vous y reprenne pas ou privés de goûter ! »

Darcy rigole, Seamus envoie une balle en mousse à la tête de son meilleur ami qui esquive facilement.

« Sérieux, elles ont dit quelle heure ?

– Six heures et quart, répond Dean, affable. Elles ont dit six heures et quart.

– Pas six heures ?

– Non. »

Dean roule dans l'herbe et s'étend face contre terre et dos au soleil. D'une impulsion du pied, Darcy balance le hamac tandis que, sous un arbre Alice prend le thé avec le Lièvre de Mars et le Chapelier. Seamus reprend :

« Elinore a bien dit qu'elle serait là ? » Et Dean et Darcy de soupirer.

« Pas encore Elinore ! gémit Darcy.

– Je croyais que t'avais tourné le disque, mec, marmonne Dean.

– Tourner le disque ? Tourner le disque ?! Mais comment je pourrais tourner le disque ?! Elle est trop belle pour que je tourne le disque !

– Tu as brûlé tous tes onguents avec Elinore, rappelle pourtant Dean.

– Peut-être que si je piquais une des pattes de lapin à ma mère…

– A ce stade, mec, il t'en faudrait plutôt une collection pour rattraper l'incident de "Zaza, la pizza qui prédit l'avenir". Cultissime ! ajoute Dean en riant.

– Zaza, la pizza qui quoi ? demande Darcy, curieuse. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

– Va voir au pays des Merveilles si je n'y suis pas, crapaud !

– Babouin !

– Crotale !

– Faucon !

– Les enfants, les enfants ! » tempère Dean avec importance.

Le frère et la sœur s'échangent encore quelques noms d'oiseaux, puis Seamus fait mine de lancer un sort à Darcy. Elle contre-attaque aussitôt en récitant le règlement intérieur de Poudlard.

« Moldue ! »

Darcy se raidit sous la dénomination. Dean se garde bien de dire un mot, de faire un geste. Seamus est immobile. Son regard s'écarquille quand celui de Darcy s'étrécit. Le mot lui a échappé. Le remord monte en lui, il se mord les lèvres, ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Le regard noir de Darcy lui impose le silence. Elle ne cille pas, ses lèvres sont pincées, ses mains crispées sur la couverture de son roman. Elle sent, sous son index qui marque sa page, le papier se froisser.

« Darcy… », tente Seamus.

Darcy s'étend dans le hamac, retourne à son histoire où une petite fille, d'un rêve, gagne un pays merveilleux.

« Darcy… » répète Seamus. « Je suis désolé… Darcy… »

* * *

Seamus est mon grand-frère. Allez-vous-en !

–

Il y a en bas un homme qui attend.

Seamus est par terre, le dos appuyé contre le mur, les jambes étendues. Derrière sa frange de cheveux trop longue, il a les yeux fixés sur son affiche de David Beckham. Sa tête frappe de temps en temps le mur. Darcy est assise sur le lit de son frère, les jambes repliées contre le ventre, le menton sur les genoux. Elle aussi regarde l'affiche de David Beckham.

En bas, il y a un homme qui attend.

« Ça ne change rien. »

Darcy observe David Beckham. Il s'apprête à tirer, le pied gauche levé en arrière, il est concentré, tout en tension. Il va marquer, il en est sûr.

« Darcy ? Tu m'entends ? Ça ne change rien. »

L'homme qui attend en bas change tout.

Seamus se lève et ouvre la porte de la chambre. Beckham se retrouve face contre le mur. Le regard de Darcy plonge sur une photographie de famille encadrée et insolemment accrochée devant la chambre de Seamus. Le regard de Seamus s'arrête aussi sur la photo. Il ne bouge plus, il est figé dans son mouvement, le pied gauche encore en l'air, à quelques centimètres du sol.

Et en bas, l'autre qui attend !

Seamus se tourne vers Darcy. Il a l'air désemparé, perdu. Il lui tend la main. « Tu viens ? » Ce n'est pas qu'une question, c'est bien plus. Il agite les doigts. Darcy se déplie et descend du lit. Elle glisse la main dans celle de Seamus : elles sont toutes les deux un peu moites et tremblantes. Chacun serre fort, tandis qu'en bas l'homme attend.

Ils descendent, côte à côte, les premières marches de l'escalier et s'arrêtent à mi-parcours. Par-dessus la rambarde, ils voient Papa et Maman assis dans le canapé. Ils sont de dos. L'homme est de profil, assis sur le bord du fauteuil. Tout près du bord, comme s'il était sur le point de partir. Pars, pars ! répète Darcy. Mais l'homme ne bouge pas, il décortique avec soin ses pistaches. Personne ne parle. Personne ne se regarde. Seamus serre plus fort la main de Darcy. Elle lève les yeux vers lui et le supplie du regard : N'y va pas, renonce, renvoie-le ! Seamus sourit tristement : il le faut. Et elle lui en veut, mais elle ne lui lâche pas la main.

« Allez… » Il lui tire sur le bras et ils descendent les dernières marches. Une latte grince et tous les regards se tournent vers eux. L'homme bondit sur ses pieds. Papa et Maman échangent un regard nerveux et se lèvent, lentement, presque à regret. L'homme – l'autre – tend la main à Seamus et se présente. « Je sais qui vous êtes, dit Seamus. – Tu peux me dire "tu". » Hochement de tête et silence.

« Je te remercie d'avoir accepté de me rencontrer, reprend l'homme – le fâcheux. Je sais que tout cela ne doit pas être évident pour toi. »

Nouvel hochement de tête, sourire maladroit de l'homme.

Ils sont tous les cinq debout autour de la table basse, immobiles et muets. Stupides. Maman se racle la gorge et les invite à tous s'asseoir. Papa et Maman reprennent place sur le canapé, l'homme sur le bout du fauteuil. Seamus et Darcy s'installent dans les deux poufs.

« Et tu dois être Darcy ? dit l'intrus. Bonjour. »

Darcy ne répond pas. Elle regarde bien en face l'homme, l'autre, l'intrus, mais elle ne lui répond pas. Seamus lui donne un petit coup de pied. « Darcy, tu pourrais répondre ! » dit sa mère. « Darcy, obéit à ta mère ! » ordonne son père. Darcy fixe l'homme. Elle ne prête pas attention aux remontrances de ses parents. Ils n'ont rien dit pendant quinze ans ; elle va leur montrer ce que c'est que le silence. Et sans un mensonge.

* * *

Je sais

–

« John-John a absolument tenu à m'offrir les deux. J'ai bien essayé de l'en dissuader, mais il insistait tellement. »

Betty a relevé ses cheveux et exhibe fièrement ses lobes dans lesquels sont fichées deux paires de boucles d'oreilles étincelantes.

« Elles sont magnifiques ! » s'exclame Amber bêtement béate – béatement bête. « Elles doivent valoir une fortune ! John-John est tellement amoureux de toi, ajoute-t-elle. C'est sûr, il va te demander en mariage lors de la fête de famille.

– J'y compte bien.

– C'est une vérité universellement reconnue qu'un célibataire pourvu d'une belle fortune doit avoir envie de se marier, marmonne Darcy de derrière son livre.

– Tu disais quelque chose, Fitz ? demande Betty, froidement.

– Juste un passage que j'aime bien.

– Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

– _Les Grandes espérances._ »

Betty fronce ses sourcils parfaitement dessinés, fraîchement épilés de chez l'esthéticienne. Coiffure impeccable, racines rafraîchies, ongles manucurés, teint sublimé et regard rehaussé. Tailleur luxueux, chaussures élégantes, pochette assortie et jambes convenablement croisées. Betty espère vraiment une très prochaine demande.

« Ne me dis pas que tu lis ce pavé, s'exclame Amber, profondément outrée. Tu ne connais pas Internet ? Wikipedia ?

– J'aime lire, répond Darcy, laconique.

– Fitz, que penses-tu de mes boucles d'oreilles ? demande Betty, avec cette once d'autoritarisme qui la rend si sympathique. Ne sont-elles pas divines ?

– Mirifiques, répond Darcy sans relever le nez de son roman.

– Tu pourrais regarder au moins ! »

Darcy soupire, baisse son livre et jette un œil aux fameuses boucles d'oreille.

« Oh mon dieu ! Betty, elles sont sublimes, s'écrit-elle à grand renfort d'ultrasons. Elles ont dû coûter une fortune à Deux-Fois-John ! Qu'est-ce qu'il doit t'aimer pour avoir dépensé une telle fortune ! J'espère que tu l'as récompensé comme il l'espérait. » Darcy sourit exagérément avant de reprendre un air détaché. « Ça te va, Betty ? »

Le regard de Betty se fait meurtrières.

« Tu peux garder tes sarcasmes pour toi, Fitzwilliam !

– C'est toi qui es venu t'installer à ma table ! Et les sarcasmes vont avec ma table.

– Toutes les autres étaient prises.

– Celle-ci également : j'y étais !

– Tu étais seule.

– Je lis un livre et j'aimerais pouvoir continuer ! Vous n'avez pas une boutique de luxe à dévaliser ? Un devoir à recopier ? Un type de la haute à séduire ?

– Si tu veux lire, tu n'as qu'à aller à la bibliothèque ! Les cafés, c'est pour boire du café, déclare sentencieusement Amber.

– Et les têtes-à-claques pour se prendre des claques ! réplique Darcy.

– Tu es mauvaise !

– Juste agacée de ne pas pouvoir lire mon roman, mais ça va passer… Dès que vous aurez déguerpi.

– Laisse, Amber ! J'ai compris. Notre chère Darcy est un peu amère. Aucun garçon de la classe ne l'a invitée au bal de l'école. Personne n'aime les bêcheuses, sourit faussement Betty. Elle est en train de comprendre que, malgré toutes ses bonnes notes, elle reste une pauvre petite roturière issue de son île d'arriérés et qu'elle n'atteindra jamais les hautes sphères auxquelles elle aspire. »

Une pléthore de sorts se bouscule dans l'esprit de Darcy. Si seulement…

« Très chère Betty, je compte bien un jour devenir maître du monde et cela sans passer par le lit d'un lord, d'un marquis de pacotille ou un prince de sang loup-garou.

– Atterrit ma petite, tu es peut-être la meilleure de la classe, mais tu n'obtiendras jamais guère plus que le poste d'assistante de grand patron. Dans le meilleur des cas.

– Au moins, je serai toujours plus qu'une femme trophée, aussi utile à la communauté qu'une plante verte en pot.

– Garce ! jure Betty.

– _Faunusinflora_ ! » riposte Darcy. Évidemment, elle ne s'attend pas à ce que…

Dans un cri de surprise, elle lâche son livre et porte les mains à sa bouche. Les yeux écarquillés, elle fixe l'endroit où étaient assises, il y a quelques secondes, ses deux fâcheuses et à la place desquelles se trouvent… Aurait-elle… ? Est-ce que ce serait elle qui… ? Peut-être que… L'espoir lui bat aux tempes…

« Je suis surpris, je m'attendais à ce qu'avec tous ces bijoux clinquants, elle se change en sapin de noël. Mais non, au lieu de ça, une ortie ! »

Darcy lève la tête vers un jeune homme vêtus des couleurs du café. Un serveur. Il lui sourit, l'air espiègle et content de lui. Sans y être invité, il pose le plant d'ortie à terre et s'assied en face de Darcy. Elle est trop abasourdie pour le chasser. Sur sa droite, planté comme un tournesol, un petit garçon, bouche grande ouverte, glace dégoulinante et regard exorbité, dévisage le serveur. Ce dernier lui adresse un clin d'œil complice et le gamin détale, terrorisé. Il se réfugie dans les jupes de sa mère qui ne lui accorde aucune attention : elle est bien trop occupée à enguirlander un autre serveur qui ne lui a pas apporté ce qu'elle avait commandé. Une véritable honte !

« Elle ne le croira jamais et il sera quitte pour une diète de télé, » dit le jeune homme en secouant la tête et il rigole de bon cœur. « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour vos amies, continue-t-il. Je leur rendrai leurs deux jambes et deux bras. Pour le cerveau, je ne peux rien faire et ne suis responsable de rien », prévient-il avec légèreté.

Darcy ne dit rien. Elle le considère, stupéfaite, incertaine. Le sourire du jeune homme se résorbe. Son air guilleret se décompose.

« Dites-moi, vous saviez n'est-ce pas… ? Vous étiez bien au courant… ? Le mot que vous avez dit, vous saviez ce qu'il voulait dire ? Vous saviez que c'était… une formule ? » La panique monte en lui, s'insinue dans ses paroles, ses gestes, son regard. Darcy ne dit toujours rien.

« Ne me dites pas que je vais devoir appeler le ministère et vous faire effacer la mémoire. Ça ne fait même pas trois jours que je bosse dans le monde Moldu ! Je vais me faire démolir si je dois déjà appeler les bouffeurs de mémoire. Dites-moi que vous saviez », supplie-t-il.

Darcy sort de son état de stupéfaction, ramasse son livre tombé à terre, examine Amber-la-fougère et Betty-l'ortie. Son air est impassible, ses gestes sont calmes. Apparence parfaite de sérénité et de mesure. En elle…

« Ce n'est donc pas moi qui ai lancé le sort ? »

Le serveur pousse un soupir de soulagement. Le poids du monde abandonne ses épaules, dégouline le long de son dos, se répand en flaque sur le sol. Un coup de balai et cela n'y paraîtra plus.

« Non.

– Pendant un instant, j'ai cru…

– Cracmol ?

– Juste moldue.

– Mais vous savez !?

– Mon frère et ma mère sont sorciers. »

Il hausse un sourcil. Elle tend la main.

« Je m'appelle…

– …Darcy, je sais. Futur maître du monde. »

Il garde plus longtemps que nécessaire la main de Darcy dans la sienne. La peau est chaude, douce. La poigne enveloppante. Darcy a la tête qui tourne un peu et le cœur qui bat fort.

« Mon nom est …

– …Theodore. »

Il la dévisage, surpris. Elle sourit.

« Aucune magie. C'est sur votre badge.

– Charmé. »

Le sourire de Darcy s'élargit.

* * *

**Notes** :

1. Dans « Crétin de mélangeur de baves ! », Darcy lit, bien sûr, _Les Aventures d'Alice au pays des merveilles _de Lewis Carroll.

2. « _C'est une vérité universellement reconnue qu'un célibataire pourvu d'une belle fortune doit avoir envie de se marier_ » est le début de la phrase liminaire du magnifique roman de Jane Austen, _Orgueil et Préjugés _(_Pride and Prejudice_)

3. C'est d'ailleurs en référence à ce roman que Betty appelle Darcy "Fitzwilliam" (diminué en "Fitz"). En effet, le personnage masculin principal de l'histoire répond au nom de Fitzwilliam Darcy.

4. _Les Grandes Espérances_ est un roman de Charles Dickens, auteur préféré de Darcy et du Docteur.


	4. Quatrième pas : Duane

**Titre** : _Cinq pas entre les Portes et l'Arbre_.  
**Sous-titre** : « Cinq fois où Duane s'est senti différent et tous ses synonymes » (Quatrième Pas)  
**Disclaimer** : L'univers de Harry Potter et les personnages qui en proviennent sont une création de Rowling. Je ne touche aucun argent avec ce texte.  
Le poème auquel fait allusion dans "Autre" est titré « Conseils donnés par une sorcière » et a été écrit par Jean Tardieu.  
**Rating** : PG pour le langage pas toujours très châtié.  
**Résumé** : Cinq faits sur chaque membre de la famille Finnigan.  
**Continuité** : Ce texte est un prolongement de ma fic, _Les Portes_. Par conséquent, le canon post-tome4 n'est absolument pas respecté (et il vaut mieux avoir lu ladite fic pour comprendre ce qui est en jeu dans cette histoire).  
**Note 1** : Cette fic ainsi que "La Sorcière de Cork et l'Évadé d'Azkaban" (un futur bonus pour _Les Portes_) appartiennent à un ensemble qui servira de transition entre l'univers des _Portes_ et celui de _Near the Tree_.  
**Note 2** : Il est laissé à la discrétion du lecteur de considérer cette fic comme la suite des _Portes_ ou non.  
**Rappel** : Duane est Mr Finnigan et moldu ; Lynn Amberson est Mrs Finnigan, mère de Seamus et sorcière.

* * *

Quatrième Pas : Cinq fois où Duane s'est senti différent et tous ses synonymes

-O-

Différent

-o-

Duane est perché sur le Rocher du Chien : il guette le Chemin des Dames. Plus bas, dans la vallée, à l'entrée du village, il y a Papa qui fait les cent pas. Plus haut, il y a Quentin en équilibre dans le Jeune Chêne. Papa pose une question, Duane transmet, Quentin répond puis Duane fait redescendre la réponse. A côté de Duane, assis dans l'herbe sèche qui pique les jambes, il y a Marge et Elias. Marge s'avance un peu quand la question a du mal à escalader la colline. Elias recule quand la réponse a du mal à les rejoindre.

– Peut-être qu'elles ne vont pas venir, dit Marge en laissant s'envoler une coccinelle.

Personne ne lui répond.

– Maman a dit que, elle vivante, elle ne laisserait pas ces créatures de Satan passer le pas de la maison.

Personne ne dit rien.

– Peut-être qu'elles ne veulent pas venir parce que Maman est toujours méchante avec elles. Quand elle les rencontre, elle crache dans la rue et récite une prière.

Ni Duane, ni Elias ne commentent les propos de leur sœur.

– Peut-être qu'elles sont vexées. Peut-être que…

– Tais-toi ! coupe Duane.

Il se hisse sur la pointe des pieds et porte les mains à ses yeux.

– Quentin ? demande Elias.

– Marge, passe-moi la longue-vue de Grand-Père, commande Duane.

Marge sort très précautionneusement de sa poche la longue-vue de marin de leur grand-père.

– Plus vite, la presse Duane.

– Mais il ne faut pas l'abîmer.

Elias prend autoritairement l'objet des mains de sa petite sœur et le tend à son grand frère.

Dans son arbre, Quentin s'agite. Il fait des grands signes, ses jambes battent l'air. Il manque de perdre l'équilibre, se rattrape de justesse et reprend de plus belle ses grands mouvements désordonnés.

– Duane ? demande Elias.

– Elles arrivent, souffle Duane. Puis plus fort : « Elles arrivent ! »

Elias dévale aussitôt le Chemin des Dames pour porter la nouvelle à leur père. Marge se tourne de l'autre côté pour scruter l'horizon.

Duane pointe la jumelle vers l'orée du bois et attend. Attend. Et puis elles sont là. Deux silhouettes noires ; l'une très grande, l'autre beaucoup moins. Marge grimpe tant bien que mal sur le Rocher du Chien et demande à Duane de leur faire de la place. Duane grogne mais s'exécute. Il les observe sortir de la forêt. Le soleil matinal les accueille à la sortie de la forêt et fait tomber sur elles une lumière blanche qui illumine les cheveux blonds de l'une et incendie les bijoux d'argent de l'autre. On dirait deux fanaux.

Elles avancent vite sur le Chemin des Dames. La plus grande devant, la plus petite un peu derrière. La plus grande les mains vides, la plus petites les bras chargés d'un grand panier en osier.

Elles dépassent le Jeune Chêne. Duane n'a plus besoin de la longue-vue pour les guetter, alors il la tend à sa petite sœur qui est un peu myope.

Elles arrivent à la hauteur du Rocher du Chien. Marge attrape la main pendante de Duane. La grande s'arrête et leur demande.

– Vous êtes les petits Finnigan ?

Ni Marge, ni Duane ne disent mot. Ils dévisagent la Sorcière de Cork en silence. Ahuris, fascinés, saisis.

La Sorcière de Cork a les yeux gris lune, les os saillants, les lèvres minces et la peau très blanche et ridée au coin des yeux, autour de la bouche. Mais elle n'est pas vieille. Et pourtant elle l'est.

Marge tire sur le bras de Duane.

– Grand-Mère, tu leur fais peur, dis la plus jeune.

La petite fille de la Sorcière de Cork.

Elle a les cheveux blonds, des tâches de rousseur sur le nez et les pommettes, des joues roses et rondes, des yeux bleu ciel et un air triste à faire pleurer le Rocher du Chien.

– Je suis Marge, dit Marge. Marge Finnigan, précise-t-elle. Ma sœur Dorothy est très malade.

Marge lâche la main de Duane et descend prudemment du Rocher du Chien. Elle glisse et tombe dans la poussière. Elle se relève sans dire un mot puis s'approche de la sorcière.

– Viens, Sorcière de Cork ! Il faut se dépêcher !

Marge attrape la main de la vieille femme qui ne semble pourtant pas l'être. La Sorcière de Cork se laisse entraîner par une fillette de six ans sans se formaliser.

La petite-fille de la Sorcière de Cork emboîte le pas de sa grand-mère puis s'arrête et se tourne vers Duane.

« Je te conseille de te dépêcher si tu ne veux pas tout rater ! »

* * *

Autre

-o-

Elle est assise sur le pas de sa porte. Recroquevillée, plutôt. Tête dans les genoux et bras noués autour des chevilles. On dirait un petit chaton.

Elle l'entend et relève la tête. Ses beaux yeux couleur fragment de ciel sont noyés et bordés de rouge. Un petit chiot, plutôt. Il a la gorge qui se serre, les courses qui lui tombent des mains et le cœur qui… Oh ! le cœur.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande-t-il.

Elle ne bouge pas. Elle le regarde. Une affreuse grimace tord son visage. Elle se mord les joues, les lèvres. Veut parler mais se tait. Il se précipite vers elle, se met à genoux devant elle et la prend dans ses bras.

– Dis-moi ce qu'il y a ! Pour l'amour de Dieu, Lynn, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle fond en larmes. Elle s'accroche à sa veste, enfouit le nez dans sa chemise. Il caresse ses cheveux qu'elle a récemment coupés au carré. Il les aimait longs, mais elle les a coupés tout de même. Parce que… Elle n'a pas dit ce qu'il y avait après ce « parce que… ». Duane a peur de deviner.

Ils restent sur le pas de la porte un certain temps. Les voisins leur jettent des regards curieux, mais Duane s'en moque. Mieux : il s'en fout !

Puis les larmes refluent, les yeux s'assèchent, les tremblements cessent. Duane peut lâcher Lynn, ouvrir la porte de son petit deux pièces et l'inviter à entrer.

Ils sont dans la cuisine. Ça sent le poisson. Duane a fait du café. Les deux tasses fument sur la table en formica. Le soleil décroît, les ombres s'allongent. Lynn fixe le mur. Duane regarde Lynn. Ils ne disent mot. Ils ne bougent pas. Ils attendent. Duane se souvient d'un poème qu'il a appris en cours de français, il y a longtemps. Ça commençait comment déjà ? … _Retenez-vous de rire / dans le petit matin_…

« Je suis enceinte. »

* * *

Alien

-o-

Elle ne s'est pas habillée en blanc, mais en beige et elle a remplacé la chose bleue par une chose dorée. Elle a des fleurs d'oranger dans les cheveux, un cristal de roche porte-bonheur autour du cou et une larme en diamant au doigt. Bientôt, il y aura un anneau d'or.

Elle a déboulé, telle une tornade de crinolines et de dentelles dans sa chambre. Quentin et Elias essaient de la chasser, Dorothy et Marge de la retenir, mais elle veut, elle _doit_ parler à Duane. Plus tard, tente-t-on de la raisonner. _Maintenant_, elle insiste. Mrs Finnigan Mère, comme tout le monde l'appelle maintenant que d'autres Mrs Finnigan ont rejoint le clan, désapprouve de façon fort haut perchée. Personne ne l'écoute. Pas même Marge.

On abandonne. On déserte la chambre et on laisse les futurs époux ensemble. On est inquiet. La mariée changerait-elle d'avis ?

Lynn pose le bébé sur le lit, entre deux coussins. Il sourit et s'agite. C'est un beau bébé, agréable et si facile à aimer. Duane avait un peu peur, il craignait de… Mais il aime le bébé.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lynn ?

– Seamus aime beaucoup la peluche chien que Marge lui a achetée. J'ai essayé de lui faire adopter le nounours comme doudou, mais c'est le chien qu'il préfère. Probablement à cause de ses pattes molles.

Elle caresse le front de son fils – leur fils. Duane ne dit rien. Il ignore où Lynn veut en venir, mais il sait qu'elle s'apprête à dire quelque chose d'important. Elle emprunte juste des détours. Il la laisse faire. Le mariage ne commencera pas sans eux.

– Il l'adore. Tu as remarqué que quand il la perd, il hurle.

Duane hoche la tête.

– C'est un hurlement très distinctif.

Duane acquiesce en silence.

– J'étais en train d'arranger mes cheveux quand je l'ai entendu pleurer. J'ai tout de suite su qu'il avait laissé tomber sa peluche – à cause de la façon dont il pleurait – mais j'avais les mains prises. Je lui disais d'attendre, d'être un peu patient. « Attends, poussin, Maman a les mains prises. Un peu de patience ! » je lui ai dit. Mais il continuait de pleurer. Et plus il pleurait, plus j'essayais de me dépêcher, plus mes cheveux partaient dans tous les sens et plus je m'énervais. Et puis, il s'est tu. Plus un bruit. Inquiète, je me suis retournée et j'ai vu… j'ai vu…

Lynn relève la tête et regarde Duane.

– Tu as vu ?

– Il avait la peluche dans les mains.

Duane fronce les sourcils puis se fend d'un sourire.

– Et ?

C'est au tour de Lynn de se taire.

– Je ne comprends pas. Tu déboules, affolée, à quelques minutes du mariage, parce que tu t'es trompée sur la manière de pleurer de ton fils.

– Je ne me suis pas trompée, contre Lynn.

– De toute évidence, si !

– Je ne me suis pas trompée.

– D'accord, tu ne t'es pas trompée. Donc Seamus a fait tomber son doudou pendant que tu ne regardais pas et, toujours pendant que tu avais les yeux occupés ailleurs, il a ramassé sa peluche. C'est ça que tu essaies de me dire ?

– Il ne l'a pas ramassé.

– Alors quoi ? Il l'a fait venir par la pensée !?

Il rit un peu. Lynn ne dit rien. Duane ravale son hilarité.

– Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

– Je suis une sorcière, Duane.

– Tu prépares des onguents à base de plantes, Lynn, rappelle Duane. Il y a une marge entre la phytothérapie et la sorcellerie !

Lynn secoue la tête.

– Je suis réellement une sorcière. Tout comme Seamus.

– Seamus est une sorcière ? sourit Duane.

– Un sorcier !

– Bien sûr !

Silence.

– Ecoute, Lynn, si tu cherches à rompre avec moi à quelques minutes du mariage, tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence…

– _Accio _rose.

La fleur qui est posée sur la table et attend que Duane la passe à sa boutonnière s'élève dans les airs, traverse toute la pièce et vient se poser dans la main tendue de Lynn.

« Duane, je suis une vraie sorcière. »

* * *

Moldu

-o-

La nuit où le Mage Noir dont-il-ne-saura-jamais-le-nom tombe, elle pleure. Et ce n'est pas de joie.

James et Lily sont morts. Leur fils est orphelin. Duane ne les connaît qu'à travers les propos de Lynn. Elle lui a un peu raconté sa vie de sorcière. Des bribes. Quand elle est dans ses bras et qu'il est sur le point de s'endormir.

Et puis il y a _l'autre_. L'autre qui est accusé d'avoir vendu les Potter. L'autre qui est une enflure de traître. Et elle pleure.

Il y a cet autre monde dans lequel Duane ne pourra jamais mettre un pied : il est un modlu. Le terme ne lui a jamais semblé très flatteur. Il n'est pas censé l'être.

Il y a cette autre part de Lynn que Duane méconnaît totalement et c'est là qu'elle a mal et il ne peut rien faire. Juste la tenir dans ses bras. Juste lui caresser les cheveux et embrasser ses paupières closes et ses lèvres scellées.

Il a mal à cette part qui n'est pas sienne. Il a mal à ces secrets auxquels il n'a pas accès. Il a mal à sa jalousie. Il a mal à son humanité. Il a mal à son amour.

* * *

Dissemblable

-o-

Seamus est son fils.

Il l'est depuis cet instant, entre chien et loup, où Lynn lui a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. « Que veux-tu faire ? » a-t-il demandé.

(Plus précisément, il lui a dit : « qu'attends-tu de moi ? »)

En ce qui le concernait, ça ne changeait rien. Il la voulait dans sa vie. Et l'enfant aussi. C'était donc à elle de décider. Il était un pauvre con, il le savait. Mais un pauvre con amoureux. Y a pas plus mal barré dans la vie !

Seamus est son fils.

Il lui a appris le nom des étoiles et comment gouverner un bateau. Il lui a fait réviser ses leçons de grammaire et de maths. Il l'a emmené en urgence à l'hôpital quand il a eu des douleurs dans le bas du ventre, à droite. Il lui a raconté des histoires pour s'endormir et d'autres pour rêver. Il l'a disputé, consolé. Il a parfois manqué de patience, oublié, grogné. Il a fêté ses anniversaires et Noël. Halloween aussi.

Seamus est son fils.

Alors le jour où il est resté de l'autre côté de la barrière, quelque part entre le quai neuf et le quai dix de la gare King's Cross, son cœur s'est serré. Il est resté à la porte de cet autre monde, parallèle au sien, dans lequel il n'a pas le doit de mettre un pied, dans lequel il ne peut suivre son fils.

Seamus est son fils.

Alors il le dispute quand il ramène des mauvaises notes en potions ou oublie ses enchantements. Il lui achète des grimoires et des farces et attrapes magiques. Ou plutôt, il donne l'argent et Seamus achète. Il apprend l'Histoire de l'autre monde, il retient des noms, s'intéresse à la cause des enfants de moldus. Il se dispute avec Lynn qui refuse de s'investir dans les affaires sorcières.

Seamus est son fils… mais pas tout à fait.

Quand il ouvre la porte : elle lui saute en plein visage, elle le mord au cœur. La ressemblance. Elle est dans la forme et la couleur des yeux, dans le dessin de la mâchoire. Elle est dans ce lobe d'oreille pas fini, dans ce port de tête, dans…

Duane tend la main.

– Duane Finnigan, enchanté de vous connaître.

L'autre hésite un instant puis accepte la poignée de main.

« Sirius Black. »

* * *

**fin du chapitre**


	5. Cinquième pas : Sirius

**Titre** : _Cinq pas entre les Portes et l'Arbre_.  
**Sous-titre** : « Cinq fois où Sirius n'a pas su trouver les mots justes. (Ou juste les mots) » (Cinquième Pas)  
**Disclaimer** : L'univers de Harry Potter et les personnages qui en proviennent sont une création de Rowling. Je ne touche aucun argent avec ce texte.  
**Rating** : PG-13 pour le langage pas toujours très châtié et une situation où le U de UST est quelque peu surfait.  
**Résumé** : Cinq faits sur chaque membre de la famille Finnigan.  
**Continuité** : Ce texte est un prolongement de ma fic, _Les Portes_. Par conséquent, le canon post-tome4 n'est absolument pas respecté (et il vaut mieux avoir lu ladite fic pour comprendre ce qui est en jeu dans cette histoire).  
**Note 1** : Cette fic ainsi que "La Sorcière de Cork et l'Évadé d'Azkaban" (un futur bonus pour _Les Portes_) appartiennent à un ensemble qui servira de transition entre l'univers des _Portes_ et celui de _Near the Tree_.  
**Note 2** : Il est laissé à la discrétion du lecteur de considérer cette fic comme la suite des _Portes_ ou non.  
**Rappel** : Lynn Amberson est Mrs Finnigan, mère de Seamus et sorcière.

* * *

Cinquième Pas : Cinq fois où Sirius n'a pas su trouver les mots justes. (Ou juste les mots.)

-o-

Amoureux

Sirius est doué pour un certain nombre de choses : changer des chouettes en recueils de poésie et des chauve-souris en manuels d'arithmancie, marcher sur les mains et couper les cheveux. Il a un certain sens des couleurs et une très bonne mémoire. Il sait raconter des blagues cochonnes avec flegme et les tragédies churnappliennes (1) avec dérision. Sirius sait le latin, la table de multiplication de treize et la formule qui fait voir la vie en rose. Littéralement. Mais Sirius ne sait pas flirter.

Du tout.

Il est assis sur un banc de Pré-au-Lard. Lynn est assise à côté de lui. Loin ? Près ? Son opinion sur le sujet change toutes les secondes. Il neige autour d'eux et il a les mains poisseuses. Son cœur bat trop fort, sa gorge lui fait mal et chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche, il bégaie des inepties. C'est réellement embarrassant.

« La neige est tellement blanche qu'on dirait qu'elle est bleue. »

_Franchement ? _

« Le thé, c'est bon quand il fait froid. Surtout avec une madeleine. »

_Bravo, champion ! Continue comme ça, elle va te tomber dans les bras. _

Peut-être que s'il racontait une histoire drôle… Est-ce qu'on peut raconter une histoire cochonne à une fille ? Non, bien sûr. Evidemment que non. Mais quelle blague raconte-t-on alors à une fille ? « Femme qui rit, à moitié dans son lit », dit le proverbe. Lui, se contenterait déjà de « Lynn qui rit ».

Sirius aime quand Lynn rit. Mais Lynn ne rit pas souvent. Avant oui. Maintenant, elle sourit. Parfois. C'est déjà ça. Quand Lynn sourit, des fossettes se creusent dans ses joues. Sirius aime les fossettes de Lynn, il y pense souvent…

Ils partagent en silence un sachet de mignardises. En fait, il n'y a que Lynn qui mange, Sirius a l'estomac bien trop noué pour avaler quoi que ce soit. Elle a du sucre glace sur le nez et un peu partout autour de la bouche. Il essaie de le lui signaler. « Tu… Le sucre… » Il montre du doigt la zone, il bredouille. Bon sang ! Ce n'est pourtant pas si compliqué de dire qu'elle a du sucre partout sur le nez, si ?

_Si._

Lynn sort un mouchoir et s'essuie maladroitement, un peu gênée. Trop rapidement pour être efficace.

« Attends, tu t'y prends mal… Je… » Il fait un geste un peu vague vers le mouchoir. Elle le lui abandonne. Il a les mains qui tremblent un peu, il espère vraiment qu'elle ne va pas s'en apercevoir. Mais juste au cas où…

« Fait froid ! » marmonne-t-il. Maintenant, c'est sûr, elle va s'en apercevoir.

Mais ce ne sont pas ses mains malhabiles que Lynn regarde, ce sont ses yeux – ses yeux fixés sur la bouche rouge glacée de sucre.

– Sirius ?

– Hmmm ?

Il caresse la peau blanche et délicate, il pourchasse le sucre, jusque dans les replis de l'écharpe. Jusque dans son cou.

« Est-ce que tu comptes m'embrasser un jour ? » demande-t-elle, très sérieuse.

Des « quoi ? », « comment ? », « pardons ? » se bousculent dans sa bouche, s'entortillent sur sa langue, se heurtent contre ses dents… et sont avalés par Lynn.

_Les lèvres de Lynn contre les siennes. _

Des sensations se déversent et l'assaillent et le bouleversent : les mains froides sur son visage, le sucre sur les lèvre de Lynn et dans sa bouche maintenant, la flopée de papillons dans son estomac et le concerto de tambours dans sa poitrine. Et les poumons qui brûlent. Air. Besoin d'air. Respirer.

Lynn recule. Elle a les joues roses, les yeux qui scintillent et la respiration haletante. Ses lèvres sont un peu entrouvertes, il aperçoit le bout de sa langue. Et… Il attrape la tête de Lynn, enfouit ses mains, les doigts, dans ses cheveux. Elle n'est plus si sérieuse, elle… Et il l'embrasse. Avec un peu de précipitation, avec chaleur, avec ferveur. Avec amour aussi.

« J'aime bien aussi quand tu te tais. » souffle-t-elle quelque part dans son cou, pas très loin de son oreille.

* * *

Ex

James, Lily, Remus et Peter se sont esquivés, avec des excuses ridicules qui ne trompent personne, qui n'ont même pas vocation de tromper. « Lily, tu sais, le devoir de potions, tu pourrais peut-être m'aider, non ? » Sirius sait que James a déjà fait le devoir : il s'est même « inspiré » de quelques unes de ses réponses. Remus a feint un Syndrome Pré-Lunaire ; la pleine lune est pour dans un peu moins de deux semaines. Peter a été plus honnête : il n'a rien dit.

Et ils sont restés tous les deux sur le canapé. Chacun à un bout : elle, les jambes repliées sous elle, le dos droit et le regard fixe ; lui, penché en avant, le dos voûté et les coudes sur les genoux, il regarde le sol. Sur la table basse, étalés devant eux, il y a les formulaires. Les formulaires d'orientation. Lynn veut être médicomage, Sirius veut être Auror. Ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise, ils avaient déjà évoqué le sujet mais pour toujours le remettre à plus tard. On est plus tard. A la croisée des chemins.

Ils ont discuté, ils se sont disputés, ils ont pleuré, ils ont écouté, ils ont tenté de comprendre, de persuader et, en vérité, ils comprennent la position de chacun. Ils comprennent vraiment. Et c'est peut-être pour cela que c'est aussi douloureux. Ils savent tous deux que la décision de l'autre est légitime, qu'il n'y a rien à convaincre. Sirius a vu son père combattre le cadavre de sa mère. Il était là quand Poudlard a été chargé par les Mangemorts. Il était là encore quand Météra Potter est tombée. Lynn comprend que Sirius veuille se battre – se venger. Lynn a perdu la même année son père, son jumeau et sa meilleure amie. Lynn connaît le besoin de vengeance, mais elle condamne. Et Lynn ne veut plus perdre quelqu'un, elle ne veut plus subir cette souffrance. Sirius comprend. Ils comprennent tous deux que leurs routes se séparent ici, maintenant, devant ce feu, sur ce canapé. Sirius a déjà rempli son formulaire : il sera Auror. C'est irrévocable. Alors ils ne disent rien. Parce que si ils parlent, si ils disent un mot…

Sirius se courbe davantage, se passe la main dans les cheveux et murmure : « Bordel de merde ! ».

Lynn se lève et monte dans sa chambre.

… Parce que s'ils disent un mot, ce sera le dernier. Et qui veut prononcer le dernier mot d'une histoire que personne ne désire finir ?

* * *

Amant

Il n'est pas venu seul. Il ne voit pas pourquoi, sous prétexte qu'elle sera là, il devrait renoncer à son privilège de venir accompagné. Sur son carton d'invitation, il y a marqué « Sirius Black et invité(e) ». Nora est son invitée. Nora est drôle et piquante et charmante. Elle est Auror et elle est particulièrement douée pour le corps à corps.

Nora est audacieuse, puissante, sexy.

Lynn n'a, bien évidemment, pas été placée à sa table. Elle est habillée en gris et rose. Ses cheveux sont relevés et exposent son cou de cygne. Les perles de ses boucles d'oreille s'agitent et dansent et l'hypnotisent. Elle ne fait pas attention à lui, elle parle avec ses voisins de table, deux vieux camarades de Poudlard. Ils tentent de la séduire à tour de rôle et elle les laisse faire. Elle n'a pas d'alliance au doigt, pas de diamant non plus. Mais il sait qu'elle n'est pas libre. Pas vraiment. Lily est restée assez vague sur le sujet. Lily est toujours vague sur le sujet, elle pense que ce n'est pas son rôle d'informer Sirius sur la situation de Lynn. S'il tient tellement à savoir ce qui se passe dans sa vie (ce qui passe dans son lit), il n'a qu'à lui envoyer un hibou. Ou l'inviter à boire un verre. Sirius, bien sûr, nie s'intéresser à la vie amoureuse de Lynn, elle peut bien (se) faire (qui) ce qu'elle veut. Il nie, mais n'en pense pas moins. Bon sang, il ne pense qu'à ça !

Nora a posé la main sur la cuisse de Sirius et, lentement, sûrement, elle remonte, glisse, se déplace, se rapproche de son entrejambe. Il tressaille, se tortille sur sa chaise. La main est déplacée, trop haut placée. Nora lui jette un regard surpris, vexé. Il se contente de hausser les épaules.

Nora est entreprenante, sûre d'elle, désarmante.

Lily et James ont ouvert le bal, les couples s'engagent sur la piste. Nora danse, Sirius l'accompagne. Il sait se déplacer sur une piste de danse sans faire trop dégâts mais il ne sait pas pour autant danser. Il est toujours à contretemps, ses mouvements sont raides, mal aisés. Il déteste le cadre rigide des danses de bal. Nora le tient avec une poigne de fer, c'est elle qui guide. Il suit. Habituellement, il n'a aucun problème avec Nora qui guide. Le voisin-de-droite se lève et entraîne Lynn sur la piste. Lynn n'est pas une grande danseuse, elle écrase même le pied de son partenaire, s'en excuse, un peu confuse, un peu rougissante. Le partenaire sourit. Sirius se tend. Le partenaire enserre la taille de Lynn, la plaque contre lui. Elle est très près. Trop.

– Qui est-ce ? demande Nora. Tout près de son oreille. Trop.

– Personne. Il s'éloigne.

– Alors pourquoi la regardes-tu comme si elle était…, Nora laisse traîner sa voix, ne termine pas sa phrase.

– Comme si elle était quoi ?

– Comme si elle était une fontaine dans le désert et que tu étais Tantale.

Sirius ne répond rien. Que pourrait-il répondre ? Les mains de Nora se font plus possessives sur lui. Il sent les ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau. Il ne tressaille pas. Et Lynn valse et tourbillonne et rit et croise son regard. Et elle arrête de sourire. Et elle arrête de danser. Mais son partenaire l'entraîne dans ses pas, la remet en mouvement, la fait virevolter.

Sirius a perdu quelque part Nora et il boit avec un type qu'il ne connaît pas, dont il ignore jusqu'au nom et qui de toute façon ne parle pas anglais. Allemand, peut-être. Ou Hollandais. Qu'importe ! Ils boivent tous les deux, chacun énonçant dans sa langue tous ses griefs. Sirius croit comprendre que le problème du type s'appelle Igor. Une chaise racle sur le sol, Sirius tourne la tête et voit James en beaux habits de marié s'asseoir à côté de lui.

– Tu comptes lui parler un jour ou bien tu vas l'éviter toute la soirée et te saouler jusqu'au coma éthylique ?

– Ne pas parler et boire, répond Sirius. De toute façon, je n'ai jamais été un bon orateur. Surtout face à Lynn.

– Va lui parler, mec, dit James.

James pose la main sur l'épaule de Sirius, serre un peu de manière amicale et puis se lève et s'en va retrouver sa jolie mariée.

Sirius a rejoint Lynn. Pour parler. Juste parler. Vraiment. « Salut, comment ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? L'intention de te taper l'autre con juste sous mon nez ? » Plus ou moins quelque chose comme ça. Mais il n'a jamais été un bon orateur. Surtout face à Lynn. Il a attendu un moment où elle était seule. Il est arrivé avec deux verres de champagne et un sourire presque charmant sur les lèvres. Il a fait des efforts. « Salut comment ça va ? – Bien. Et toi ? – Beau mariage non ? – Si. – Qui est ton chevalier servant ? – Ajax Troigos. Il était à Poufsouffle en même temps que nous. – Et la raison particulière pour la quelle tu te frottes à lui comme une chatte en chaleur ? Parce que si c'est pour me rendre jaloux, tu peux remballer la marchandise. » Vraiment très mauvais orateur.

Evidemment Lynn s'est mise en colère, évidemment il a renchéri. Evidemment, ils ont tenu des propos cruels, douloureux. Et évidemment, elle l'a embrassé pour le faire taire.

Et il en est là : la bouche de Lynn sur la sienne. Sa langue et ses mains et ses seins et son odeur et… bordel ! Il se presse contre elle. Ventre contre ventre. Il veut peau contre peau. Les mains de Sirius parcourent, palpent, cherchent. Et trouvent. Lynn gémit. Le bruit qu'elle fait, lui fait perdre toute mesure. Il s'écarte de sa bouche, se perd dans son cou, remonte jusqu'à son oreille. Il a envie d'elle. Très. Et elle ? Elle hoche la tête avec ferveur. Il lui prend la main et l'entraîne dans une chambre.

Ils restent quelques secondes, plantés dans la grande chambre vide et sombre. Il n'y a que leurs respirations haletantes. Ils se regardent et, la seconde d'après, ils sont sur le lit. Lynn est sous lui. Ses cuisses pressées contre ses hanches. Ils se déshabillent, s'emmêlent dans les vêtements, s'attrapent et se serrent et s'embrassent et se parcourent. Et se…

Ils passent la nuit à s'aimer, à se le dire, à se le montrer, à se le prouver. Au petit matin, ils se séparent. Parce que s'aimer ne suffit pas toujours. Parce qu'au petit matin, il est toujours Auror.

C'est elle qui quitte la chambre la première. Il veut dire quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important, de significatif. Il essaie mais ne trouve pas de mot. Trop tard, elle a déjà refermé la porte. De toute façon, il n'a jamais été un bon orateur. Surtout face à Lynn.

* * *

Ex²

Les jours qui suivent ne sont pas simples. Euphémisme. Les jours qui suivent sont une putain de souffrance. Un tison incandescent dans son flanc. Bordel ! Les minutes qui suivent sont une torture. Il se demande s'il existe des potions antalgiques pour le cœur. Remus assure que non. James propose la vodka, coupée au whiskey.

Il reprend sa vie mais le goût amer ne disparaît pas. Il largue Nora. Il largue ensuite Judith, Constance, Elinore et Joselyne. Il arrête trois Mangemorts, protège la vie du Grand Conseiller Patterson, refait le monde avec ses amis, s'engage dans l'Ordre du Phénix, se dispute avec son père. Parfois, il oublie qu'il est amoureux. Parfois, il croit qu'il n'aime plus. Ça dure quelques jours, quelques semaines même. Et parfois ça lui revient en plein cœur et il se saoule avec Remus et James.

Il n'en veut pas à Lynn. Il en veut à Lynn. Il ne sait pas toujours vraiment. Parce que, putain de bordel de merde, il l'aime et que ça devrait être suffisant. Tous les poètes disent que c'est tout ce qui compte, que c'est tout ce qui est nécessaire. Mais les poètes sont des empaffés qui ne connaissent rien de la vie. Et Sirius déteste les poètes. Et quand il le dit à Lily, elle rit. Elle rit, amère. « Les poètes sont des cons. » Amen. Il aimerait lui demander comment va Lynn. Il lui demande. Elle refuse de répondre. Et il sait ce que ça veut dire. Les poètes sont vraiment des cons.

Un soir (quatre mois, deux semaines et trois jours plus tard), un feu vert s'allume dans sa cheminée. Il attrape sa baguette : réflexe d'Auror. Un papier sort du feu, plane puis se pose devant lui. Méfiant, il le déplie.

_Joe Strummer.  
Il faut que l'on parle.  
Lynn._

Le mot de passe est correct mais caduc. L'écriture semble d'origine. Mais le prénom qui clôt le mot convainc Sirius de baisser le sort de protection. Il aurait suffit de ce simple mot.

Elle surgit dans son salon. Elle est vêtue d'un jean délavé et d'un pull en laine un peu large. Elle a coupé ses cheveux. Un carré qui encadre son visage. Elle est un peu pâle, les yeux cernés.

Sirius ne sait pas vraiment comment ils ont pu passer d'un échange de civilités à des cris et des reproches. Il croit que ça vient de lui : elle lui a demandé comment ça allait, il a répondu « mal ». Parce que c'est vrai, il va mal. Il a le cœur en miettes. Et il lui en veut. Parce que c'est plus simple de lui en vouloir. Parce que ça enlève un peu de cette insoutenable douleur. Et le ton a monté. Fort et vite. Les portraits ont déserté leurs cadres et les fantômes ont cessé d'agiter leurs chaînes.

Il ne se souvient plus exactement de ce qu'il a dit et ça vaut peut-être mieux. Vu comment Lynn est partie, ça ne devait pas être très joli.

* * *

Père

Cette fois, elle toque à la porte. Elle a un panier sous le bras. Dans le panier des tas de provisions : du chiffon au cake au jasmin. « Je me suis dit que tu devais manquer de tout. » Elle sourit. Elle a pris le soleil et ses taches de rousseur ressortent. Et il y a ses fossettes. Sirius s'écarte et elle entre dans sa maison. Elle laisse derrière elle une odeur de fleurs. Jasmin. Autrefois, c'était mûre. Les choses changent.

« Sirius Black est blanc comme neige. » Dixit le Ministère. Il a eu le droit à des excuses publiques, on lui a promis une compensation financière et le Ministère serait même prêt à lui offrir son ancien poste d'Auror. Sirius peut surtout de nouveau se déplacer en pleine lumière et sur ses deux jambes. Les scellés sur sa maison (ses maisons) ont été levés et ses anciens amis ne sont plus surveillés. Et il a été rétabli dans son rôle de parrain et de tuteur de Harry. Le fils de James.

C'est un peu étrange de voir Lynn chez lui, aux Ondes Silencieuses. Au milieu des meubles et des souvenirs de famille. Quand il était plus jeune (et un peu con), il croyait que passé vingt-trois ans, les femmes cessaient d'être belles. Lynn a trente cinq ans et elle est superbe. Et mariée.

Il prépare le thé, elle parcourt la grande salle du regard, observe les tableaux et les livres dans la bibliothèque. Il lui apporte sa tasse. Il a le cœur qui bat un peu vite et les mains un peu tremblantes. La porcelaine s'entrechoque. Attention, Sirius, tu vas te brûler ! Est-ce elle qui le dit ou lui qui le pense ?

Ils boivent une gorgée en silence. Lynn fait quelques remarques sur la maison. Il explique que son arrière-grand-père l'avait fait construire pour sa maîtresse, dont son grand-père serait le fils. Ce qui n'a pas arrangé les tensions familiales. Lynn veut bien le croire. « L'histoire de ma famille n'est pas simple. »

Lynn pose soucoupe et tasse sur la table basse. Ses mains tremblent un peu et la porcelaine s'entrechoque.

« Il y a quelque chose dont je dois te parler. Quelque chose que je dois te dire depuis longtemps, en fait. Quinze ans. »

Elle se lève, essuie ses mains sur son jean et se dirige vers la cheminée. Sortie de secours, songe Sirius.

Il lui demande ce qu'il y a. Elle lui parle de la nuit du mariage de James et de Lily. Elle bafouille et murmure. La gorge de Sirius se serre. Comme quand il avait seize ans. Comme quand il avait dix-neuf ans. Parce que c'est Lynn.

« Qu'essaies-tu de me dire ? »

Elle soupire. Elle regarde partout sauf dans sa direction. Elle tremble. Elle se tourne vers le feu, lui présente son dos, fuit son regard.

« Lynn ? »

Elle inspire. Et se retourne.

« Cette nuit, on a… »

Elle s'arrête, relève la tête et le regarde.

« Cette nuit, on a conçu un bébé. »

A cet instant, Sirius a une étrange idée : où est le coup de tonnerre dramatique ? A un moment pareil, dans un film, il y aurait eu un coup de tonnerre, une montée de la musique, un resserrement du cadre, un champ/contre-champ. Dans la réalité, il n'y a que le feu qui ronge le bois, la pendule qui tique et taque. Et les portraits dans leurs cadres qui se sont tus. L'ordinaire le plus anodin.

Et la vie de Sirius vient, brusquement, de…

« Un bébé ? »

Sirius repose sa tasse sur la table. Elle se renverse et le thé chaud se répand sur le bois.

« Qu'est-ce que tu… ? Le bébé, que lui est-il… ? » Il bégaye, balbutie, dérape sur les mots. Il reprend sa respiration. « Tu l'as gardé ? »

Il a le cœur qui bat terriblement fort, qui envoie trop rapidement le sang à ses organes, à son cerveau. Il a la tête qui tourne, les mains qui tremblent, qui s'engourdissent, qui… Lynn s'essuie nerveusement une nouvelle fois les mains sur son jean et hoche la tête : elle l'a gardé.

« Seamus ? »

Elle hoche une fois encore la tête.

« Ton fils ? Mon fils ? » Il réduit ses phrases au strict minimum de mots. Il bazarde la syntaxe : obsolète.

Lynn acquiesce.

Bordel, ne peut-elle pas parler ? Ne peut-elle pas dire les choses ? Pourquoi doit-il tout lui extraire de la bouche.

« Je suis son père ? » tente-t-il. Le père de Seamus ? Il faut qu'elle dise les mots. Il a besoin des mots.

Mouvement de tête.

« Lynn, putain ! Parle ! » explose-t-il. Il s'est levé d'un mouvement, c'est plus un réflexe qu'un acte volontaire : ses muscles sont tellement contractés, ses nerfs tellement tendus qu'ils ne supportent pas la station assise. « Dis-moi les choses ! Est-ce que je suis le père de ton fils ? »

Lynn a un mouvement de recul. Choc. Surprise. Frayeur. Sirius ne sait, tout ce qui compte est qu'elle énonce, qu'elle dise…

– Oui.

– Dis-moi _tous_ les mots !

Fais des phrases. Ne laisse aucun non-dit, aucune place à l'imagination ! C'est un supplice. C'est une supplique.

– Tu es le père de Seamus, Sirius, » déclare Lynn en insistant sur tous les mots. Chaque mot.

– Je…

L'air lui manque. Ses jambes faiblissent.

« Sirius ? »

Il s'assied (se laisse tomber) sur le canapé. Ferme les yeux. Tente de contenir les tremblements, les larmes, les battements de cœur et le vertige. Les émotions. Trop en même temps. Beaucoup trop.

« Sirius ? »

Il est probablement en train de faire une petite crise de panique. Rien de grave. Juste une crise de panique. Est-ce qu'elle peut lui laisser quelques secondes et après ils en discutent vraiment ?

Elle veut bien ?

Lynn s'assied sur le bord d'un fauteuil, les jambes serrées, les mains posées sur les genoux.

Père ?

Sirius songe que son histoire familiale n'est pas prête de se simplifier.

* * *

FIN.

* * *

**Note **: Le cinquième pas a été fait, la fic est terminée. J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire. Il devrait normalement y avoir une suite : _Near the tree. _Un jour. J'espère. L'idée est de se focaliser sur Sirius et Seamus et l'évolution de leur relation. On y retrouverait également, bien évidemment, quelques personnages familiers : Harry, Remus, les Weasley, les profs et élèves de Poudlard. Mais aussi quelques rescapés des _Portes_, telles que Moira, Meredith ou Aurora. Il devrait y avoir un peu d'aventure, quelques secrets, des drames évidemment mais surtout de la comédie.

Il ne reste maintenant plus qu'à se mettre au travail.

* * *

(1) Bilius Churnapple est un grand dramaturge britannique du 16ème, particulièrement versé dans les tragédies (telles que _Julius & Cleopatra_, _Wizard Real_ ou _Richards ou la potion de démultiplication_.


End file.
